Another Sasuke Love Story
by KooriRoxs
Summary: /SasuXOC/ There's a new girl at Konoha High, she has a rough past with her parents dying, and it just so happens she starts off on the wrong foot with Uchiha Sasuke. But there's something Sasuke doesn't know, he's in love with her.. Lemon in later chap.
1. The beginning

Yola, you can call me Pumkin?!?!?! This is my second Sasuke story i've uploaded./ Random Out Bursts/

DISCLAIMER:- I own nothing except Amaya and weird stuff because i'm cool like that

Enjoy

* * *

My name is Kimura Amaya. My first name Amaya meaning night rain. I'm 15 years old.

My looks consist of a slender well built figure. I had hair as black as night that came down to right down to my lower back, that didn't match my blue eyes that took a grayish expression.

I sat up a couple seconds before my alarm went off. I sighed heavily. Today would be my first day at Konoha High School, what joy.

I was staying with my step uncle or how ever you say that. Hatake Kakashi is his name reading porn is his game. Since my parents died in a recent car crash, I moved in with him.

"Oji-san wake up" I said knocking on Kakashi's door. "Mm Hmm" came his grumbled reply. I sighed and went back to my room.

"We actually have to wear uniforms" I said with disgust in my voice. I was a nobody, I mean at least at my old school I had friends.

Oji-san was a teacher at the high school he taught history, I didn't even want to ask why. After I got dressed I went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal.

As I began to eat I noticed Kakashi just walking out his bedroom in nothing but boxers. "You want me to take you to school" he said but I knew he'd be an hour or so.

"No thanks I can manage" I said finishing up my cereal and then setting the bowl in the sink. "I'll be going" I said grabbing my skate board and my books.

I realized I had Oji-san first period as I put a helmet on and strapped it , as I dropped the skateboard to the cement.

It was actually funny because the streets were filled but I made everyone get out of my way. I could see the school and it seemed quite big.

I was nearing the school with a lot of people staring at me as I did a backside nose grind off of a bench. When I pulled up to school I picked up my board and walked into the front part of the school which consisted of lockers.

I stood there for a second and then pulled out a sheet of paper which contained my schedule for the day and my locker number. '1, 792' I reminded myself as I walked down the row with 1,700ths or how ever you would say it.

I was able to fit my board in the locker which surprised me, plus all my books. As soon as I turned around from closing my locker someone ran into me.

"Hey watch it dumb ass" I called as I began gathering my books. The guy that ran into me had Blackish navy colored hair and onyx color eyes.

He acted as if he didn't hear me and walked on, followed by a pack of girls giving me death glares before following.

I noticed a girl began helping me pick up my books, she had two buns on each side of her head. "Here you go" she said helping me up.

"Thanks" I said taking them from her. "I'm Tenten I saw you boarding a while ago nice moves by the way" she said and I could tell she was a skater chick.

"Thanks again" I said smiling at her generosity. "Oh my name's Amaya, so are you a sophomore". "Yeah you" she said making sure. I nodded.

"So who you have for first period" she asked as we began walking in a random direction. "Hatake Kakashi you" she said looking to me. "Same, oh I have a question who was the dude with the cockatoos ass hair style" I said with humor in my voice.

"You got to meet the most popular jackass in school, Uchiha Sasuke and his pack of fan girls" she said slightly laughing. 'Sasuke was it' I said as we walked into class. "You can have a seat anywhere, Kakashi's always late" she said taking a seat.

"I'll be back" I said with a devilish grin on my face. I ran to the front of the class, not even looking to see who was in my class. I took a piece of chalk and pressed it to the board and then began to draw my graffiti.

"You shouldn't be doing that new kid" I heard a girl say, and I slightly moved my head to see who said that. Some girl with pink hair, that was sitting near 'Sasuke'.

I completely ignored her causing Tenten to laugh. When I got done a few moments later I blew the chalk off of the sides of my hands, and then ran to his desk and opened a drawer.

"Hey new girl if you don't understand what stop means" I cut that pink headed girl off. "I know what the fuck it means I don't have to listen to what the fuck you say " I said cutting her off.

She sat down quickly at my reply and shut up. "Found it" I said kind of loud, just as Kakashi walked in. He looked towards the board and read 'say bye bye to porn' and then looked at me.

"Drop it" he said calmly. "Make me Oji-san" I said informing everyone that he was my uncle. "Please don't harm the book and no one gets hurt" he said using precaution as he walked forwards to me. I ran to the window and opened it followed by the screen.

"Stop" he said knowing I would never do it. The wind blew harshly, and knocked the book out of my hand. I knelt out of the window and got a grip on the book before hanging upside down the only thing holding me up was my shoe lace,

I could hear several gasps. I had one hand on the book and one hand keeping my skirt from flipping upside down. "Your books Safe" I said still hanging upside down, as I saw him look out to see if I had fallen.

"A little help please" I called out annoyed as he made me toss him the book. "Never mind" I said getting fed up from hanging upside down.

I was able to get my arms on the rail, by now everyone was gathered around the window next to mine. I let my legs loose so I could flip myself into the room. I adjusted my hair and took a seat after closing the window.

"Wow" came a reply from every guy in the class. Except Sasuke of course. I quickly took the only empty seat which was luckily besides Tenten. I gave her a high five as I finally sat down. "Took you long enough" Kakashi said walking back up to his desk.

"Baka" I said loud enough for the class to here. He ignored my comment and moseyed on and decided to introduce me himself. "Hey Tenten" I whispered as we all began reading silently as he read aloud.

"Yeah" she said as she looked at me. "Got any gum" I said louder causing Kakashi to shush me. She nodded and went through her bag. "

Thanks" I said taking the paper off and popping it in my mouth. During the silence in the whole class, they let Sasuke read a passage. 'POP' I was enjoying myself.

As I laughed silently to myself. "Amaya gum" Kakashi said holding his hand out. When he held his hand out I was taken back, "Nani".

"Now" he said making everyone look. "FUCK YOU OJI-SAN" I whispered spitting it in his hand. Tenten handed me another piece when he walked away.

When the bell rung I got up and followed Tenten to English with Iruka who was one of Kakashi's best friends. The last time I saw him was six years ago.

"Iruka-Sensei" I screeched running towards him. He smiled warmly allowing me to hug him. "Wow Amaya you sure have grown, you were this tall the last time I saw you" he said using his hand to show me.

"How old do I have to be until we can get married" I said causing everyone to get quiet. "Amaya" he said in a awkward voice.

"Just kidding" I said twirling around waiting for him to assign me to a desk. "You can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-Chan could you raise your hand", I lowered my head as if I gave into a war.

Other girls cries could be heard, as I pulled the seat closest to the window out. I could hear him scoff in disgust as I took my seat, but as class began I knew his eyes were on me.

I began fidgeting in my seat, his gaze became intense. 'why is he staring at me' I screamed In my head as I looked towards the board.

'disgust' was the word that was probably running through his head, I created a wall between by letting my hair come out from behind my ear.

When class was over I shot up, after writing the homework down. Tenten told me to follow the hall till I got to the double blue doors, aka meaning gym.

I walked into the girls locker room. They had given me a locker filled with the material needed. "Are you serious" I said holding the bikini bottoms out in front of me.

"tell me about it" a girl said from beside me. I turned to see a girl with 4 spiky pig tails. "By the way I'm Temari you" she said stripping of her shirt. "Amaya" I said taking my shirt off and putting the simple white t-shirt on.

"Your first day" she said changing into the bottoms. I sighed in defeat and finished, slowly throwing my hair in a ponytail.

We both walked out to meet the other class mates, why they mixed the girls and boys together I will never know.

I noticed a blonde boy with right blue eyes jumping around near Sasuke, and some guy with red markings on his face. I giggled when I saw Temari sigh at the boy sleeping.

"Your boyfriend" I asked in question as she walked all the way to the top of the bleachers. A couple rows behind the guys.

That loud blonde turned to me, "Hi I'm Uzamaki Naruto". I checked my ears to see if I could still hear, I smiled when I heard the other guys snicker.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Kimura Amaya". I focused back in on Temari who was going threw her purse and when I spotted her ipod I asked if she minded if I could listen.

"Sure" she said handing it to me. "Thanks" I said putting the headphones in.

I turned it up all the way on one of my favorite songs as I watched her pull out a purple razor and begin to text.

I closed my eyes and let the music take over my body. I had my own personal dance, which was funny. I got quiet when I saw a green blob talking.

When I took the earphones out all I heard was "SO my youthful student how bout it". I saw people shake their heads no as if warning me.

"Sure" I said as Temari smacked her forehead. "Are you sure you want to race me" he said actually surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't stutter did I" I said getting up and Temari follow right behind me. We walked over to the double doors that led outside.

It wasn't really that cold, okay what the hell was I saying, I could see my breath. "what do I get if I win?" I asked stretching down and touching my toes..

Guys that were behind me cheered, and I rolled my eyes. "The whole class doesn't have to run laps for the rest of the year" he said secretly smirking, he seemed sure of himself.

"And if you win", "everyone runs 100 laps" he said smiling. Everyone's glares could be felt on my back even Sasuke's. Except Lee, his youthful mini me.

We stood at the starting line and waited for the call. "Go" Lee said calling out to us. I closed my eyes because it was so cold, and ran to the door.

Three seconds later I heard Lee call time. I turned to see Gai still running and everyone's mouths open. "3.8 seconds new record" he said shooting me a thumbs up.

Temari and Naruto broke out into cheering, and then everyone else. Everyone ran up to me and hi-fived me.

I smiled as I took my seat once more, in the top row of the bleachers. I was still shivering by the time everyone sat back down.

I noticed Gai in the corner having an emotional breakdown with Lee comforting him. "Hey Amaya thanks" Naruto said randomly hugging me.

"No problamo dude" I said popping my gum. When the bell rang everyone practically ran to the locker rooms. As Temari and I walked to the lunch room.

"That's the first time anybody has ever beaten Gai, where'd you learn to run like that" she asked getting a tray, as well as I.

I saw Tenten wave towards us so we sat down. "Everyone's talking about how you outran Gai" she said snickering.

I sweat dropped and looked towards Temari, "SO anyways, as clumsy as I am, I have no idea, maybe jamming helps". "Hey Hinata over here" Tenten said calling a petite girl with bluish hair.

"H-hi" she stuttered as she sat directly in front of me. "Hinata, Amaya, Amaya, Hinata" she said making hand gestures.

A couple minutes later after we finished easting I gathered everyone's tray. "I'll go dump these" I said bopping up and skipping to the trash can.

"Hey new girl" I heard someone saw from behind me very loudly. I ignored her and set the trays on the counter part near the trash cans.

I wasn't going to answer to new girl, "I'm talking to you" she said once more putting her hand on my shoulder.

"my names Amaya not new girl so get your sleazy ass hand off of my shoulder" I said laughing to myself, she had black short, choppy hair and glasses. She had no figure, which was sad.

"Okay Amaya let me make this clear Sasuke-Kun is MINE no one else's so stay away and you'll be fine". "Is that suppose to be a threat" I said randomly laughing out loud.

Her face turned red and she took a step closer towards me. "What's so funny freak" she said with a bunch of girls behind her.

In an instant Tenten was behind me baring her fist, "Calm down Tenten she's not even worth it" I said grabbing her arm and walking away.

After we sat back down Temari said wow. "Hey the ball's tomorrow right" she added making my eyes adjust to hers. "Ball" I said in question.

"Y-yeah it's a black and white m-masked b-ball". I laughed a little bit before realizing I didn't have a dress. "Temari and Hinata already have their dresses so you wanna go with me after school" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

I nodded when the bell rang and the cafeteria began to clear out. "Who do you have next" Temari asked as we left as well. "Kurenai-Sensei for algebra 2" I said looking towards them "Neither of us have that class" Temari said sighing.

I felt someone throw me over their shoulder and begin walking off. "What the fuck" I whispered to myself mainly.

"K-Kiba don't c-carry her" Hinata said blushing. "I'll take care of her" I heard the person carrying me say. Kiba was his name.

"Dude you do know I'm not afraid to harm you unless you don't put me down right now" I said trying to kick him.

"Okay okay" he said setting me down. I got a good look at him before seeing him grin. He had two red tattoo like things on the side of his face.

"Soooooo" he said scratching his neck. "Your in Kurenai's class right" I said teasing him out of a guess. "Yeah, here we are" he said opening the door for me.

"thanks" I said as I quickly went to the front of the class and handing her a slip I had gotten from Kakashi. "Thank you sweet heart, take the empty seat in the back row" she said smiling to me.

I nodded and I began to walk. 'for the love of kami' I thought in my head as I walked to the seat next to Sasuke, Karen on the other.

The class actually went by quite fast, mainly when I ignored Karen throwing notes over my head to Sasuke who would ball them up. "Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggg" was the signal that class was over.

"New kid" I heard Karen and some other popular kids say causing me to look up. "Amaya" I said letting them know I was listening.

"Tomorrow at the ball I dare you to dance" she said walking away. I rolled my eyes and stood up as Sasuke was walking right by me.

"neuken" I screeched meaning fuck in Dutch, as I realized he was on my poorly tied shoelace. I blinked several time as I stared into Sasuke's eye's, to whom I was kissing.

He managed to be on top of me somehow which made me kick him off somewhat. "Teme" I said getting up and running off.

My cheeks were hot pink, and I held my hands over my lips. I smiled when I saw Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and then my smile dropped when I saw Sakura.

I would have to wait till the rumors began. I waved slightly when they called my name I walked over to them.

"Your blushing" Temari whispered as we walked into the doors of our art class. I calmed my face down as the teacher Jiraiya watched me walk in.

"Oh my nice to meet you" he said checking me out. I sighed Kakashi warned me about him. "Miss Kimura you can sit at computer 14 near Tenten".

I nodded and quickly took my hand from his., and sat down. A couple minutes later when the bell rang he decided to tell everyone that we could do what ever we wanted because it was my first day.

My hand was placed over the mouse slightly clicking on the paint pro and decided to have my fun.

I began to move my hand very steadily causing strokes to appear on the monitor. This went on for a while, until my head shot up from hearing my name called on the intercom to the office, I stood up and opened the door.

Allowing my body to slip out. The office was all the way on the other side of the school.

I moved smoothly up the stairs and walked through the little hall section. I looked out the window and noticed a beautiful Sakura tree.

It had many features and long branches. My eyes would follow the pink leaves when the wind blew, I opened the window allowing a breeze to enter the empty hall. I snapped back into reality and continued walking.

I looked into the office before I walked the rest of the way in. "Miss Kimura right this way" one of the secretaries said, She made me sit in the principals office and wait because the principal wasn't in there.

"Oh lord have mercy did hell freeze over" came a voice in knew very well, "Grandma" I said more out of surprise than anything.

"Don't call me that, I'm not that old" she said going to her spiny chair and sitting down. "So how you holding up" she said getting very serious.

I hid the truth behind my smile, and nodded. "Now can you do a favor for me" she said going through a large stack of papers.

"Sure" I said not knowing what horror was to come. "Itai" I muttered as I kicked the office door open, and let my back down first.

'First door on the left' I thought as I carried the largest stack of papers that actually managed to cover my face. Like Cindy Lu Who or how ever you spell it with all of the presents.

I managed to see the door a little so I was going to knock on the door with my foot, but to my advantage, I kicked it open and it banged loudly against the wall.

"Thankssssss" that teacher said gladly taking them from me, Orochimaru was his name. "No problem" I said going to leave but his arm snaked its way around my arm. "Oh but my dear I'll give you candy for helping me".

(A/N: I was right Orochimaru is Michael Jackson) "Sure" I said as he snapped for his students to get back to work.

I sat on his desk when he couldn't find it in one of his cabinets. I noticed the one person I hated the most sitting directly in front of me, he was quite close to the teachers desk but besides that Sasuke was watching me.

When the bell rang everyone left and Sasuke just sat there as did I. "Here you go" he said handing me a jolly rancher. "Thanks" I grumbled leaving quickly.

I ran back to Jiraiya's class and to my extent no one was there. I froze. "HOW DARE YOU" I heard no other than Karin and Sakura say.

I turned to see a mob of fan girls, and they looked pissed. Damn there's nothing worse than a angry mob of fan girls. I wasn't allowed to get in fights, so I ran.

The smile on my face appeared as I ran I loved being fast. I slowed down to a stop when I realized I was surrounded in the hall I was looking at the Sakura tree.

"Your trapped" Ino said slightly laughing. "On the contraire" I said smiling and turning so quickly most people wouldn't be able to see me jump out the window.

Regular POV

"Sasuke-Sama look at the babe in the Sakura tree" one of Uchiha's friends called out. "Dude I think that's the new girl Amaya" Naruto added.

Sasuke watched the black headed girl balance her self on the limbs. Amaya looked up at the branch above her and wrapped her arms around it, then her feet, slightly swinging herself over.

She held onto her skirt for some reason and leapt to the branch on the opposite side of the tree, when her foot touched the other side she lost her balance.

The only thing that kept her from falling about twenty feet was her arm grasping the tree. The guy's opened the window and leaned out to get a better view, as she pulled herself up.

She crawled to the very tip of the branch, ignoring guys cheering because they could see her pink panties.

This girl was crazy, on her first day she manages to hang out side of a window, know she's climbing a tree.

She managed to stand up and balance herself. Her fingers etched towards the pole that was in front of her face. The flag blew, as she leant over and leapt.

Making herself glide easily down the pole, the wind blew her hair, back making it harder to see the ground.

Amaya's POV

When my converses hit the ground I stood up straightly, and fixed my bangs, making them proudly cover my left eye. I looked over and smirked at the fuming Karin, who practically ran outside during my little tree climbing experience.

"Amaya lets ride" Tenten said causing me to look over my shoulder. She threw my bag at me, and my skate board rolled in front of my leg.

I jumped up and my feet landed horizontal, slightly drove forward. I kicked myself to go faster, as I came up towards the stairs that led towards the ground. I jumped up bringing my board with me and grinded down the rail.

"Watch out" someone screamed because Karin was waiting at the bottom of the rail. I smiled and put my hand on the board and simply jumped.

People cheered at how I jumped over Karin, I threw up a peace sign as I appeared right behind Tenten. "I'll be home later Kakashi" I screamed at him who was leaving the school.

He nodded letting me know he heard. After following Tenten through town we finally stopped in front of the mall.

We walked to a certain area where the mall actually had lockers.

"So what's up with fan girls saying no dancing" I said as we put 50 cent in the locker and put both our boards in.

"The saying is if you dance with someone rather than a one of the popular guys, or you try you will be the laughing stock of the school but Temari has Shikamaru and I have Neji Hyuuga" she said as we began walking around.

"Hinata's brother" I said looking towards her. "No, cousin" she said stopping and turning to me, "But I don't listen to anyone so all I can say is dance your ass off".

I smirked and followed her into a shop. We smiled around laughing at certain dresses, when we would play around.

We had armful of dresses as we ran into a dressing room each. I yawned as I slipped on a black satin dress, I looked into the mirror they had in and hopped out.

Tenten laughed because my bra could be seen, it was a little baggy. I rolled my eyes. And turned to walk away. She squealed and ran behind me.

"What" I said looking over my shoulder. "Do I spot a little tattoo" she said pointing to my lower back. "It's henna" I said taking about the tattoo I had on my lower back.

The design was a black heart that was stitched together like a corset, with barb wire in a equal design on each side.

"Still that's so cool, no one at school has one" she said turning and going back into her stall. "Umm Tenten I'm not really liken trying on dresses" I said walking out in my uniform.

"Well give me your measurements, and shoe size and I'll hook you up" she said going threw her bag and getting a pen.

I waved her bye, and ran to the locker. I sighed because I forgot the key to the locker so I picked the lock like I used to at my old school, when it came open it my board fell out. I bent over and picked it up, and walked out with my board in hand.

"Ma'am would you like to buy a lolli pop their only .50 cent" a cute little girl said to me. "Sure" I said smiling and getting a dollar out.. She handed me two lollipops and I gave her one back and got down to her level, "You can have this one".

She smiled at me as I walked away. I began to balance my skateboard on my head as I took the lollipop out of the wrapper. I got weird looks on my way to my so called home. "How'd you like your first day" was the first question Kakashi said to me.

"It was alright" I said running to the fridge and getting a bottle of Dr. Pepper out. "I'll be in my room I have to write a paper for Iruka-kun" I said walking into my new room and closing the door.

I already had my stuff unpacked into the somewhat spacey room. I threw my bag down on the bed and laid on my stomach.

I opened the drink and took a sip before going through my bag and reading over the assignment. 'write a descriptive autobiography about yourself, you will read it allowed tomorrow'.

I ran my hand through my hair, I wasn't going to read it allowed, I couldn't. I took out a couple blank sheets of paper and began to write with a simple title known as 'My Life'.

My mother use to love how I'd write, anything from autobiographies to essays, she always use to compliment me.

I decided to take a break when Kakashi called me for dinner. I tried not to die laughing when I saw Kakashi wearing a pink apron, he took a notice.

"I accidentally put a red sock in with the whites". "Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee" I said taking my time saying the word. "Just eat" he said sitting me down and putting a bowl of ramen in front of me.

I liked eating with Oji-san he wasn't the one to make conversation with his 15 year old niece. I didn't mind I found it quite awkward, but a good kind of awkward.

He told me to go on, because he'd get the dishes so I thanked him for the meal and skipped to my room.

I must have fallen asleep near the end of my biography because I woke up to Kakashi moving my books onto the floor.

He turned me over and laid the cover on top of me. "Thank you" I whispered as he turned back to face me and whispered.

"Night". I closed my eyes and as soon as I did I began my wild dream.

_I was in a bunny suit on a diving board at school. "Go ahead jump" Tenten said causing me to laugh because she was dressed as a nurse. _

_I looked around and noticed the pool wasn't filled with water but with pillows. I jumped anyway, and tried to stand up in the mess of pillows. But when I got out I was wearing black slacks and a white shirt with a vest over it. _

_Tenten looked like she was on drugs with Neji, so I tried to get out the room and when I did I think that was the worst part. "Would you like to join us" Naruto said from beside Kiba who was wearing nothing but boxers. _

"_No thanks I don't play strip poker", all of a sudden they stopped everything they were doing and looked towards me. Kakashi and Iruka appeared in a dress and heals as well as all the other guys as music started. _

"_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer. Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)" I busted out laughing and ran out the room which led me to the front of the school._

_I saw Penguins in Toto's with wands, and wings flying around the school. Followed by a chibi Naruto and a bowl of ramen. _

_Someone grabbed my hand and dragged me into a empty room . "Hello" I said as the hand let go of my own. _

_When the lights came on I scoffed and was about to look away but he whispered, "This is your dream so be nice". Sasuke stood there and somewhat pushed me against the wall. _

_What was embarrassing was I was in undergarments. "now listen to me Flying monkeys will take over the world and cookie people will eat us." I sweat dropped and almost screamed when he pressed his lips to mine. _

"_What are you doing" I said trying to push him away when he began unbutton his top. "Entertaining" he said slightly pointing to Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, and some random dude, they were also wearing 3d glasses. _

_Hinata had a soda in front of her face as well as Temari was sharing popcorn with Shikamaru. "Get to the sex" the random guy said that looked like Austin Kutcher. _

_Sasuke took his shirt off and I looked at him sternly, "I'm not gonna have sex with you" I said as he smirked at me. "I know, were gonna work out" then everything turned into a workout stage and Billy Blanks appeared, and everyone appeared in spandex_.

* * *

(I find her dreams random and funny)

I shall update asap because I already wrote most of the chapters, but I want to know if people are reading... BTW if you don't know anything I said 'google it' everybody loves .


	2. The day of the dance

Wazzup... I post nother chappy, pumkin so happy. Oh and if you guessed noything happed in the last 23 hoursI do not own anything except some stuff but that should be easy to tell. ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly then turned to look a t the clock, 6:43am.

"I need to stop drinking caffeine before I go to bed" I said getting up and trudging my way to the bathroom.

I started to run water in the bathtub as I took my shirt off. I quickly got in the water when I finished and allowed myself to go completely under.

I came up and took a deep breath, I began laughing remembering every bit of my dream. When I got out I wrapped the towel around myself and ran to my room.

I threw on the uniform followed by one black and white polka dot sock and a rainbow striped one. I brushed my hair and got something to eat, a bowl of cereal helped calm my nerves.

I hated waking up early but I hid it behind cheeriness. I walked to my room and got my bag, knocking on Kakashi's door in the process.

I opened the door while putting a pair of black heelys on that had blue shoestrings. I got to school in under ten minutes and ran to my locker.

No one was there it seemed the halls were cleared, I walked into Kakashi's class realizing Sasuke was the only one in the class.

I tried not to remember him in spandex, not even the thought of him taking his clothes off.

I walked up to him when he finally looked towards me, "We got off on the wrong foot , want to retry" I said trying to calm the war beginning between us. "Hn" he said still not moving from the position of his arms folded covering his mouth, "I'm Amaya".

"Sasuke" he mumbled honestly not interested. I sighed and sat down in the back seat farthest from Sasuke. I went through my bag and got out the autobiography I fell asleep working on and decided to finish it.

I took a break when Tenten arrived. "Hey" i said slightly smiling. "So i got you the perfect dress, I'll bring it by before the dance so we can go together" she went on and on, until Sakura walked in and commented on my mix matching socks.

"Sakura just can it" Tenten said as I smirked. "Sit down everyone and lets begin class" Kakashi said stopping an almost fight. 'Blah blah blah' was all I heard until the bell rang.

As I walked to Iruka's class I was thankful that I was able to finish up on the biog.

I was thankful I got to go after Sasuke who was last but I had to sit through everyone's 'I've had an amazing life' or 'my life sucks because my parents made me clean my room'.

I watched Sasuke get up and stride to the podium. He made sure people knew his brother was evil and got everything he wanted and he hated his fan girls which made me laugh and have his little group shoot me death glares.

I had 5 minutes to speak but my body wouldn't move I didn't want to tell my story to a group of strangers.

I got up finally against my will and heelied to the front of the class, my heart beating with every breath I took in. "you may begin" Iruka said cheering me on.

_"My name is Kimura Amaya, I'm 15 years old of today. Daughter of Ezira and Hikoto Kimura. I was born on October 31st in Yumika, Japan. I've lived there all my life until a few days ago. The first tragic event in my life was my grandmothers death when I was seven. She died from old age. "mommy where'd Grandma go" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me and cried like she was in pain. And that's when I knew I had lost my grandmother."_

I took a deep breath and watched as everyone seemed to kind of be in and out of what I was saying except, Iruka and the one man I disliked.

_" From the age seven to the age 15 as in a couple days ago I was well, I learned not to cry when a family member died. I actually hadn't cried since the time she died. But on October 16th it was around 5:30pm and my parents were going to drop me off at my friends house, but when we got onto the highway it began pouring down. My Father didn't see the pile up and when he did he swerved and managed to miss it but flip the car. I screamed when our car got hit by one that did the same. I managed to crawl through the broken glass, my mother said I always had a nice figure. When I crawled over to the passenger seat I realized my parents were dead. I broke down and cried. I put up a fight when the police tried to pull me out of the middle of the road. I accidentally gave him a black eye I didn't care. My parents were gone. The people that told me how good I was doing in school and how talented I was, I ran all the seventeen miles back to my house, locked the doors and hid under my covers, hoping it was all a dream, as I cried myself to sleep and awoke to the police and my uncle Kakashi Hatake at the door. He helped me move my stuff and plan the funeral that's why he was out the beginning of the week, And that's all about me so far" I said wrapping it up. _

I ignored the shocked faces on every student and looked towards Iruka.

"Give her around of applause please" he said smiling warmly, knowing the courage I had to say all that and more.

I shook off my memories and heelied back to my seat doing a peace sign to who ever smiled at me. When the day came to an end, yes it finally ended.

I didn't even have to deal with Sasuke, well… Just once.

_"You idiot" he screamed because I ignored him and threw the basketball from gym to hard, and it hit his 'area'. "Oopsies" I said running off._

I waited by the door when Tenten finally knocked. I let her in ignoring Kakashi as we walked to my room. "So he's hosting the dance" she said giggling whilst sitting on my bed.

"Yep, so how long we got till the dance" I said taking a bag that had a dress in it from her. A smile appeared on her face as she turned my stereo all the way up and dragged me into the bathroom.

She would sing into a spare brush as I did her hair then we switched. That night was actually fun, because Temari and Hinata came and joined us.

Tenten wore a black mask that had white trim, her dress was black and down to the ground with a split that rode up to her thigh.

Hinata wore a white kimono that brought out her eyes but hiding them behind a white glitter mask that you held up with you hand.

Tenten was different her dress came up to her knees and was full white with black lace bows randomly all over the place.

Everyone had their hair down. Tenten's hair was actually as long as mine which I put white butterflies in which added more beautifulness.

"Come out" Temari called and I opened the doors and left them all stunned.

I wore a red strapless dress that had a satin ribbon that was rested above my left hip, the bottom was layered, with the lower layer coming about an inch above my knee.

I had on a black mask with fake black fur covering the edges. My shoes consisted of black peep toe stilettos.

"Are you going salsa dancing" Tenten played around, knowing it was a black and white ball. "Y-you look b-beautiful" Hinata stuttered and I told her she did to.

Oh boy do I love standing out. When we magically appeared at the dance we all decided we were going to stay at Hinata's house afterwards.

What amazed me was when I walked into view was the school was actually rich enough to have a ballroom.

"Guys lets jam" I screamed hearing my song come about to come.

Temari grabbed our hands and we made a train till we made it to the middle of floor.

Tenten began dancing first, _'Groove slam work it back, Filter that baby bump that track, Groove slam work it back, Filter that baby bump that track, Groove slam work it back, Space Cowboy just play that track, Gaga in the room so starstruck, cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom'._

We all began dancing. We got many stares, everyone's eyes were on us. We were that good.

_'Rollin up to the club on the weekends, Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin, Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'?, Blow my heart up, Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader, Run it back with original flavor, Cue me up on the twelve on the table, I'm so starstruck, Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? and so what'._

"Show us how good you are" Tenten screamed to me. I smirked and when the next part came up I matched every beat with my own dance move.

I even mouthed the words. I went down a couple times, I loved how dirty the lyrics were.

_'Baby now that we're alone, got a request. Would you make me number one on your play list. Got your dirty headphones with the left side on. Wanna smack it back and forth back and forth uhuh. Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader. Run it back with original flavor. Put the brake down first the chorus to the verse'._

"Get it girl" Temari screamed causing me to laugh as we got back to back and began what I like to call it jamming. When the song ended, some guy came up to me.

"Let's dance" he said, his voice slightly familiar. I noticed a white rose in his pocket as I smiled and Hinata actually cheered me on.

"Can you keep up" I said my smile turning to a smirk. He pulled me close and dipped me back. My head nearly touching the ground.

I came up my hair all over the place, but slightly seductive. "The question is can you" he said smirking himself at his success. The music came on, a perfect song to dirty dance to.

"Try me" I said rolling my hips, he twirled me around and I jumped up and wrapped a leg around him then twirling myself off of him.

I got lost in the dance, trying to concept who it was. He had a navy and black color hair like someone I couldn't put my tongue on it, it was flat, no spike ness.

His eyes should be familiar but I was lost his movement and my own were perfect. Any move he made I made my own. I grinded against his hips as he did the same.

'mystery man can dirty dance' I though then went down on him. Not in the 'sexual' way but… well I did it but added dance moves.

He turned me around and pressed his chest to my back. His hands were firm on my hip and it made me forget what I was doing and just dance.

When we did the final move for the song being pressed chest to chest was a really weird thing. His lips danced so close to mine.

His breathing was on my lips. He looked away and so did I, blushing at my own embarrassment.

I felt someone pull me out of his arms so I turned quickly. Temari. She pulled me close and whispered, "were leaving cause Hinata passed out".

"Okay well lets go" I said about to walk away when a hand secured its way into my own. "Don't go" he said. I blushed and took my hand from his, "I've got to, sorry". Off came his mask, he was there.

My enemy, so called enemy. "S-Sasuke-Kun" I said embarrassed by saying kun at the end of my sentence. I could see Temari's face simply shocked.

"Tell me your name at least" he said as I ran up the stairs. "I'd rather leave you guessing" I said before he went out of view.

"Uchiha" Temari said from right behind me as we paced through the halls. I bit my lip as we went outside.

I opened my mouth at the view of such a nice limo. I literally jumped in and sat beside Hinata who was passed out, wonder what went wrong.

"So who was Mr. Right" Tenten teased causing me to hang my head. When I wouldn't answer that was Temari's cue. "Sasuke" she screamed.

I closed my eyes and hid behind my hands. My pink bubble must not have been working cause I opened my eyes to see Hinata's mouth open wide.

'when did she wake up' I thought. "Do you like him" Tenten asked , all of a sudden dead serious. "I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I honestly didn't know, do I or do I not. "Well you danced pretty amazingly from what I saw" Hinata said playing with her fingers.

"Thanks" I said cheering up. "Y'all h-hungry" Hinata asked. Truthfully I let my tummy answer. "Yeah I kind of am" Tenten said rubbing her dress.

It took twenty minutes to turn around and reach the school and another twenty minutes to get to McDonald's.

Going through the drive thru with a limo was pretty weird, but what was stranger was that we managed.

"I want a McFlurry" I added when everyone finished. "m-make that four" Hinata said as the person working said "the total is 17.24 please pull up to the next window".

I sighed when I got my meal, "Why must they always ruin my meal" I said opening the door when he parked to let me out.

I crawled out basically landing on my hands and knee's. I got up accidentally hitting another limo with my hip.

Temari basically threw the flurry at me, laughing. I rolled my eyes and trudged to the door. "Amaya your mask, they'll think your trying to rob the place" Tenten said noting for me to take it off.

I smirked and threw it back to her. When I walked in some old women told me the back of my dress was see-through.

I turned my head to look and could spot my tattoo easily, luckily my panties couldn't be seen. "Thanks" I said simply walking on.

I walked up to counter and asked for a OREO McFlurry. "Okay it'll be a sec" she said taking it from me. I began tapping my heels on the tile.

When she was about to hand it to me I over heard something that made me freeze. "Sasuke, there's that girl you danced with, she's got a tattoo, that's so hot".

I grabbed the McFlurry and said "Thanks" before feeling a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I have to go" I said ducking my head, covering my eyes and running to the limo.

"What" Temari said closing the door behind me. She looked over to the entrance door and began laughing. As the limo began and the engine roared.

I grabbed my mask and opened the sunroof. "Bye Sasuke-Kun" I said waving. Tenten popped her head up with her mask on to and screamed "She's not a crazy fan girl" and stuck her thumbs up.

Hinata blushed when I smiled to her, "So was Kiba a good dancer". She looked down and then back up to me, "Yes, he was".

On the ride to her house we listened to music and randomly sang out loud. When the car came to a stop, we arrived at a mansion, or what I would call it. We went all through the house, "Don't leave me, I'll get lost".

Hinata grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to the room. Mainly so I wouldn't stop while we were walked and complain about how they had either a chandelier, or a plasma screen TV.

We finally stopped at a regular but when she opened it. I was amazed, her walls were a tinted a beautiful shade of purple, the trim slightly darker.

Her bed was a king size matching purple. The room just matched.

"You have your own bathroom" Temari patted my back and handed me clothes to change into. Temari ran into the bathroom pushing me out the way and Tenten taking the room.

Thus kicking Hinata and I out of the room.

* * *

Review pleez, thank you!?!? keep readin it gets interesting!! Unless my principle kills me for skipping ISS/Pit aka in school suspension. Sorry it's short... Well to me it iz?


	3. The Sleepover

Itz me Pumkin I've been out of tow with my bud.... I gotz to get out of school but i skipped my sol's

Disclaimer. gnihton nwo I (Read it backwards)

_**ENJOY!?!?!?!**_

* * *

"D-don't be m-mad but N-Neji's suppose t-to have the g-guys over a-as well". Okay maybe it would be a good thing if I drop and play dead.

"A-are they here yet" I said looking around as we walked down the hall, and running my hand through my hair.

She shook her head No, so I relaxed and we sneaked into a room. Neji's probably.

She went into the bathroom first. Before I had time to move she was out in appropriate pajama's. I went into the bathroom and got out of my dress quickly, I barely opened the door and slipped the dress out to Hinata and then closed it back.

"Come on" Tenten said knocking on the door. Yes, I decided to wash my face and I took forever. I walked out to see Tenten in matching Pajama's except hers were yellow and mine were blue.

Mini shorts, and a yellow sleeveless t-shirt. For no apparent reason we began laughing. "Let's go" I said stepping towards the door.

"yeah before the guys get here" she said and opened the do and … BAM!!!

"Watch where your going baka" Sasuke said baking up with his harms in the air like I had a disease or something. "Sorry Neji: Tenten began "We had to change".

I could tell he was blushing. What male wouldn't? While they were flirting and a load of guys went past us.

Sasuke was about to go past me so I said "Sorry Sasuke-Kun" in that familiar voice that made him pause but I took a step forward and began walking back towards Hinata's room, Apparently I found the right room.

I jumped on the bed in between Hinata and Temari. "What's up with 'the basement'" I said adding air quotes. "Why" Temari said turning on her stomach.

"because Tenten's out there flirting with Neji saying we're going to join them in the basement" I said slightly putting my fists under my chin.

'It's weird' I thought, 'I cant get a break from seeing him;. "The basements is just as it sounds" Temari exclaimed not knowing what to say.

"I-it's our hang out spot" Hinata said as Tenten burst through the door. ""Let's go ladies, we've got to get Amaya through the joining process".

Next thing I knew I was being dragged down the hall to a big door and down stairs to a dark pit of darkness. Yes, I was making no sense.

When Tenten found the lights, I realized Hinata was right a chill out spot. They had a bar on one side of the room, not with alcohol, and plasma screen TV's, plus every game board known to man.

"So what am I suppose" was all I could say before out of no where two guys lifted me up. Kiba, and Naruto. "I can walk" I exclaimed for the second time in two days.

Naruto grinned ear from ear as he set me down a big comfy chair that reclined back.

Everyone grabbed chairs and surrounded me which was pretty weird. It went "Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke , Neji, Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"Shino, and Choji got sick they said it was a bug. "Okay umm… what the hell am I up here for" I said leaning back.

"The rules are we get to answer a question from each member or personnel in the room, truthfully". Neji said smirking as well as Tenten.

"I'm first" Kiba spoke up waving his hands in the air. I looked to him I just realized the guys were in their jama's as well. Kiba had little doggie's on red shorts, and a simple black t-shirt.

"Would you strip tease for any of the males in the room", my mouth twitched up in a smile "Maybe" I said sticking my tongue out after I answered.

"Is your birthday in less than two week" Hinata said asking a simple question, "Yes" I said and then mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Before I had time to look at Naruto he screamed "Are you a virgin". "No" I said hiding my smile.

Everyone fell out their chairs, "Are you serious" Tenten said mouth wide open.

"No, but you should've seen your faces" I began laughing as hard as I don't know what but got cut off when Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Is being an idiot as easy as you make it look" he said being serious, and smirking. "Oh fuck you to Uchiha, but yes… yes it is" I said causing him to roll his eyes when I stuck my tongue out.

"what's your favorite song" came from Neji. "Honestly I don't have a favorite but if I had to choose 'Starstruck' by Lady GaGa featuring Space cowboy and Flo-Rida" I said trying not to look at Sasuke.

He nodded and looked to Tenten that was clapping her hands smiling. "What's your bra size" she said looking around when everybody looked towards her.

"Well these are full C cups" I said snapping my visible bra straps. "Who was the last person you kissed" Temari said thinking that was a simple question. "Uchiha" I said crossing my arms and pouted my lips.

"Go Shikamaru" Temari said bopping him on the shoulder. When no answer availed, Everyone plugged their ears and sighed, except for me, because I didn't know what was going on.

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP YOU LAZY MORON" Temari screeched at the top of her lungs.

I checked my ears to see if I could hear, "Can I go back to sleep" he said and then began mumbling something about troublesome woman.

"Yes" I said taking that as my question. The girls ran up to the chair and dragged me to the bar. I got to sit in one of those high chairs as they asked me do I want something to drink.

"Milkshake please" I said as the took out cookie dough ice cream. "T-this is all w-we have" Hinata said holding it in front of her.

"That'll work" I said picking up on the conversation that was going on behind me on the couch. "So are you going to find your mystery girl on Monday" Neji said apparently turning on the TV, from the randomly high pitch laughter.

"Maybe" Sasuke said sounding normal for a change. "Well do you like her" Naruto screamed, "Because you haven't danced like that since you were 13".

My cheeks turned red when he said "I guess". "You guess dude you know your in love" Kiba said causing me to almost choke on the drink I didn't even notice I was drinking.

Everyone looked towards me and Hinata asked if I was alright. "Choked on a cookie bit" I said acting like I coughed it up. "Dude it's getting hot down here" Sasuke said.

As we got up and turned to go sit at the other couch and play games, I noticed Sasuke taking his shirt off. Temari noticed my mouth hanging so she pulled me by my arm before anyone noticed.

"Hinata glass close" Temari said as Hinata ran and closed the game room section off by closing the door. What I'm trying to say is glass box.

I screamed as loud as I could. Tenten had to cover my mouth because the glass was about to crack. I took a deep breath and noticed the guys couldn't even hear.

"What" Tenten said wondering why I was screaming. "I fell for Sasuke-kun and if he keeps on he's gonna get raped tonight". It took a second for me to process what I had just said.

"I didn't mean that" I said running to Temari who opened the glass door and screamed Sasuke's name.

I tackled her, and Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at me, but Naruto and Kiba laughed and said "girl fight". I dragged her back in by her leg and closed the door.

Tenten was still laughing about what I said and Hinata was simply red. "Promise not to say one word" I said my face pleading, I couldn't tell him, I wouldn't.

They all got up and we all put our pinky's in a circle, "Pinky Swear" we said at the same time and decided to laugh it off. "I know what I want to play" Tenten said and called the guys in the game room. I blushed when Sasuke sat next to me.

"Charades" Neji asked and she nodded her head. "Who's gonna take score" she said with her hand under her chin.

"Naruto will since he's no good at this game anyway" Sasuke said his smirk right next to my cheek. "That's a good idea" he said getting a piece of paper.

"The teams are Hinata and Kiba, Me and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, and last but last but not least Sasuke and Amaya" Temari said sitting back down in Shikamaru's lap.

He didn't disagree so I smiled slightly, "We can't play with out music" Tenten said getting up and turning on the stereo then going back to Neji's side.

"W-who's going first" Hinata said slightly looking up to Naruto. "The guy from every team, but we'll go last name wise". Sasuke smirked because his last name was last. It went Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, then Sasuke.

Neji stood up and Tenten cheered. I faded out and listened to the music as he moved the table and began, I actually faded out until Sasuke stood up.

"It's a sport" Naruto said as Sasuke covered his family jewel's, I began laughing as he rolled his eye's. "Basketball" I said as Naruto gave us a point, as Sasuke crashed beside me.

Tenten acted as a 'something none of us could understand, and when she finished she said she was a tree, Hinata acted as a butterfly but Kiba didn't get it, Temari went but Shikamaru kept saying cloud, I stood up and walked to Naruto.

I whispered "Ballerina". "The category is people" Naruto said leaning back in his seat. I got in the middle of the floor and made sure I hade room I twirled on my tippy toes the squatted and leapt.

I twirled in the air landing straight on my feet. "Ballerina" Sasuke said right on the ball. "Wow that was amazing" Temari squealed, "Yeah show us the hardest move you learned" Tenten said getting on her knee's.

"Guys come on it's just ballet" I said scratching the back of my neck. "I'll give you the rest of the I-ice cream" Hinata said and my response was "okay".

Everyone laughed at how quick I was to respond. "Give me a second to think" I said putting a finger under my chin.

I stretched my arms and put them in front of me like I was going to hug somebody.

I spun my body several times on my right leg allowing my other leg to twirl me I stopped and turned it into a leap.

When I got back up I fixed my bangs and held my hands out, "That was a Italian Fouettes followed by a side leap, know where's my ice cream" I said and followed Hinata to the freezer.

"Thank you" I said grabbing a spoon and running back beside Sasuke. "How bout we play a different game" I suggested, "We were winning anyway" Sasuke added causing me to blush.

"I got one" Naruto said, "No Naruto were not playing 7 minutes in heaven" I said and watched his smile drop. "Your catching on quick" Neji said laughing slightly.

"I got one, but you'll never guess" I cut Tenten off, "Truth or dare". "You know me so well" She said hugging crawling over Neji and Sasuke to hug me.

Causing Sasuke 's shoulder to be against my back, she winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Everyone has to play if I do" Sasuke said warning the guys.

"I thought of the game so I'll go first" Tenten said crossing her legs Indian style. Sasuke slid down on the floor with his bare back pressed against the couch.

"Sasuke truth or dare" Neji said taking Tenten's turn. "Dare" he said and Tenten crossed her arms, and pouted her lips.

"I dare you to umm…" he couldn't think of one apparently I thought putting the spoon in my mouth. "Let Someone give you a shoulder rub for a while then switch".

"Who" he said looking at him with his elbow on the couch. "Amaya" Naruto whispered very loudly. "Amaya" Neji said listening to Naruto.

"Tenten said you gave good back rubs" Neji said causing me to flash back.

**FLASHBACK to earlier today. **

"_My shoulders hurt" Tenten said trying to rub them herself. _

"_Here let me help" I said being kind. Temari and Hinata just sat around looking into space. _

_I began rubbing her shoulders getting weird noises from her and in comes Jiraiya thinking we were doing something perverted. _

"_You give good back rubs" she said giggling when he left. _

**UNFLASHBACK… **

"Oh I remember that" I said then mainly whispered the next part to myself, "that damn pervert".

"I know right" I heard Temari say as I spotted Sasuke staring at me from the corner of his eye. I bit my lip on the inside and scooted over lifting my leg over his head so he was in between my legs.

I shakingly placed my hands on his warm masculine shoulders. I could tell he was tense so I began relaxing his muscles by rubbing them in certain places. I nearly jumped when he put his elbows on my knees.

"Naruto Truth or dare" he barely had time to say before Naruto screamed Dare. "I Dare you to stop talking until the games over" he said smirking.

Naruto looked mad but he pretended to zip his lips closed. He grabbed a pad from one of the games and wrote 'Tenten truth or dare' very sloppy.

"Dare" she perked up. We waited as he wrote, 'kiss the hottest person in the room'. Neji waited like he knew he was going to get kissed, but she said "Pucker up Amaya" as she got up and began walking to me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO KISS HER" Neji said ready to pass out. "Yep" She said sticking her tongue out. Kiba got out a video camera and pressed record as she sat next to me.

I paused on Sasuke's back and turned to Tenten. "Sister love" I said as we pecked each others lips. "Sister love" she repeated. She went back to Neji and kissed him to make him happy.

Though I think he was a little turned on. "Hinata Truth or dare" she said looking to the girl. "Truth" she said quietly with out stuttering.

"Is it true you like to hang upside down on a pole like a stripper and eat strawberries dipped in melted chocolate" everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"No" she said simply and Temari and I both said "I do, sometimes" at the same time. We looked at each other and began laughing. "Kiba truth or dare".

"Dare" was all he had to say to get us to nearly scream. "I dare you to lick Naruto's foot", everybody's mouth dropped at her enthusiasm.

What grossed me out was as I was focusing on rubbing Sasuke's back still I could smell Naruto's foot from across the room.

Sasuke hid his face in his arm, actually his elbow, which made me blush even hard to feel the tip of his nose on my thigh.

Kiba stick his tongue out and did the dare which made me want to scream but Temari actually stole Kiba's camera and recorded it.

While Kiba asked Neji Truth or Dare, Sasuke got up and sat on the couch, he opened his legs the way guys normally do and pulled me in between his legs.

What amazed me was he was able to move me, with some help. "Dare" Neji said as Sasuke tapped on my shoulder and said my hair was in his way, he sounded as if he was annoyed.

I took a hair bow from my wrist and put my hair up quickly. His hands were smooth against my shoulders, I nearly jumped when I felt his breath against my ear.

"Your hairs looking frizzy" he said smirking. "Can it Uchiha" I snapped and rolled my eyes.

"I dare you to put on lipstick and sing karaoke, with a bow in your hair with someone in this room" I heard snickers as he said "Where's the lipstick".

"What color you want" I said causing everyone's eyes to snap to me. 'I noticed when someone says something everyone stares' I thought as Kiba screamed Purple.

I stood up an ran up to Hinata's room and in mere seconds I came back with purple lipstick. I handed it to Tenten who put it on her lips and applied it to Neji's.

Neji grabbed Shikamaru and made him sing 'Barbie girl'. I laughed and accidentally pressed my back to Sasuke's chest.

I totally forgot about my ice cream so I grabbed it and began eating it, while Sasuke continued to give me a back rub.

"Shikamaru truth or dare". Shikamaru picked truth so I zoned out for a couple minutes until Temari asked me truth or dare. "Dare" I said slightly getting out of Sasuke's lap.

"I dare you to go to Jiraiya's with you shirt off and ask him is your bra cute" I fell on the ground and asked where he lived.

"Next door" she said, I swear she wanted me to get raped. I jumped up and made sure my shorts covered my tattoo, and lifted my shirt getting cheers from Tenten and Temari.

Everyone followed me and I realized I was wearing my rainbow bra with black skulls.

I wore a strapless black one earlier. It was really cold outside and I almost screamed when I realized it was snowing. I ran up to his door and knocked quickly.

I could see a little red light coming from where Hinata lived so I looked towards the door when it opened. "AMAYA" he said surprised.

I could tell he was just sleeping, "Isn't my bra like totally cute" I said as he nodded. "I must be drunker than I thought, would you like to come in" he said stepping back and opening his door.

"No" I said cheeringly and running back to the basement before I froze my tail off. "You're a goddess" Kiba said getting on his knee's and pretending he was praising me.

I'm glad the basement was burning up cause I swear if I laid down I would become an ice cube. "We should be going to sleep, what time is it" Temari said checking her cell phone.

"1:37am" I beat her to it. I yawned and finally realized how tired I was. "Night" the girls screeched as we all went up the stairs bumping into one another.

"Wait" I said turning around and almost falling down the stairs. I ran in between Neji and Sasuke and got my shirt then ran back up.

"Where's everyone sleeping" Tenten said somewhat leaning on Hinata. "We can all pile on the bed" she said and before you know it I was out. Another dream has to come.

_I appeared on a big stage, and it was dark so I couldn't see if anyone was there with me. Music began to play so I realized my body was being used as if I were a puppet on strings. _

_I fell to my knee's realizing someone cut the strings, "Don't tell me" I didn't even finish, "Yes, It was I who saved you" causing me to look at Sasuke in tights, "You can call me batman". _

"_Well then who's Robin" I said and Naruto appeared. "Okay forget this" I said walking off the stage into a room that said my name. _

"_George Washington!?!?!?" I said realizing we were at a beach, and he was in a red Speedo. "AND the whole gang" Tenten screamed causing me to look behind me. _

_All the guys were in Speedo's and the girls were wearing cocoanuts and grass skirts. "No" I said wishing it would all go away, and thankfully this was my dream. _

"_No way" I said looking at the famous BARNEY. "I love you, you love me were a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to'. _

_I stood there as he sang. "Come with me little girl". _

BACK TO THE GUYS. "Come on it's just for a second" Neji said as they all walked into Hinata's room.

"What the fuck" Sasuke said because I was my head was nearly touching the ground and my body was on the bed. "Where's Amaya's purse' Neji said acting like the purple lipstick burnt his hand.

They all jumped when I fell on the ground. I sat up slightly then let myself hit the ground. As they began to leave they all began to laugh at my sleep talking.

"No way Orochimaru's Barney, but that must mean he's also Michael Jackson", Shikamaru was the only nice one, he went over to me and picked me up slightly putting me on the bed.

They all gasped when I cuddled up to Temari and she cuddled back. BACK TO MY DREAM.

"_Run from Michael Jackson" said a group of little boys. _

I woke up a while later having to go to the bathroom. I walked in the bathroom and quickly turned back out .

I opened the Hinata's door and looked down only to see nothing. I walked up to Neji's door. I could tell they were awake and playing Video Games.

I knocked slightly. Neji came to the door quickly, "Yeah" he said as everyone looked towards me. "Do you know where a free bathroom is" I said yawning.

"Doesn't Hinata have a bathroom" he said thinking I was weird. "Yeah but Tenten's sleeping in the tub" I said with a frown. He opened the door and I ran past the guys.

When I got done I washed my hands and walked back out. "You are dust" Naruto said to Kiba as I watched Naruto sniper riffle him. "What'cha playing" I asked, "Halo 2" was his reply.

"Can I try" I said "sure" Kiba said and handed me the remote. "So how do you play" I said acting like I was blonde.

"Well R is shoot, L is throw grenade, y is to switch gun, b is to elbow or something like that, x is to do everything else".

Yeah yeah you take to long" I said as I sat on the ground next to Naruto, As the game began Naruto said "Let me warn you I will win".

All I did was face his character and press R. You killed 'Ramenluvr' appeared on the screen. His mouth dropped and I did it again once I found him.

"This is getting fun" I said as I pressed X near the Scorpion tank. "I'm doomed he said as I targeted him behind a corner. I pressed R twice and BOOM.

'You Win' appeared on my side f the screen. I was wide awake know. I got a high five from Neji and Kiba. After beating Naruto 5 times they put in a different game.

A snowboarding game. I designed the layout for my character. Kiba and Naruto cheered at my character, and I laughed at Shikamaru's.

I kept on pressing every button and I had to have Sasuke by my side telling me what buttons to press even though I didn't even realize it was him I was so consumed in the game.

Shikamaru tried to cheat my getting Sasuke to grab my lower waist. "Cheaters" I squealed as I pressed the x button for speed and surpassed him.

"Winner" it repeated and on Shikamaru's side "LOSER". I got on my knee's and did a victory dance.

"Stupid" Sasuke said to me, "Loser", "Dork", "Heifer" I paused and began laughing at what I said.

"Do I look like a fat cow" he said with his arms open, it finally struck me that he was in his boxers.

"Eww you pervert and you were against my back" I said smacking him away from me who found it funny.

"I'm going back to bed" I said ignoring the Shikamaru's supposedly funny comment "You wanna stay for strip poker".

I slammed the door and got back in bed, Sasuke hated me and that was the honest truth.


	4. WOW

* * *

Yola pplz... Yes they are getting shorter i have no idea why..... well yeah i do but oh well. my s

IDK if they'll be longer than this is from now on.... you might not know, i like surprising ppl.

SAME DISCLAIMER

read me.....

* * *

I felt someone poking my tummy so I opened my eye's and rubbed them. "You hungry" Hinata asked.

"Yeah" I said stretching, "We've got to wake the guys up" Temari and Tenten said at the same time.

"And I've got the perfect way. Hinata pulled out a blow horn and I laughed, why did she have one, don't ask me. Tenten kicked the door open, totally unnecessary.

Hinata Pressed the button after we all covered our ears. Watching everyone get up like the house was on fire was to die for.

I looked at clock that Kiba knocked over it was 2 in the afternoon. After we all ate we ran back to our rooms while Hinata was still talking to Neji.

"What to wear" Temari said opening Hinata's closet. What I found weird was we could fit each others clothes, all four of us.

Hinata came in all cheerfully. "We're going to the festival" she said and skipped beside us.

It took us an hour just to find an outfit, Temari wore a simple purple sweater over a red turtle neck and jeans, Hinata wore her purple jacket with khaki pants, Tenten wore a yellow blouse that had a dragon imprint on it with a nice pair of blue jeans.

But I wore a blue top that clung to my curves and came down to right below my waist with a lace ruffle bottom, it was a spaghetti strap shirt so I threw on a tight low cut long sleeve shirt.

I also through on a dark blue pair of jeans Capri's, my shoe's were my famous converses, and to top it of I wore a long navy jacket that came down to an inch below my Capri's.

"You sure we can all keep the clothes" I said before we took a step out into the hall "Ready ladies" Neji said as I took in everyone's outfits.

Neji wore a nice long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. Shikamaru wore a plain green jacket and black pants.

"Kiba was different he had the rocker look going, he wore a black jacket over a short sleeve black and red stripped shirt with a gold star in the middle and pants with chains.

Naruto… well I hated to admit it but Naruto was down right hot, wait a second add a double t.

He wore a red open jacket and a white t shirt under that matched the button on his blue hat that hid his non spiky hair, and his pants came right below his knee's making them short's or Capri's I had no idea.

But when I looked over at Sasuke he was, how do you say it… umm sexy.

He didn't wear a shirt but a maroon colored jacket that had white trim that was tight and he left the zipper open a tad bit and a necklace that looked as if it was made out of barb wire, and his pants were black with a chain going from the front of his left pocket to the his back pocket.

We all walked down stairs to begin walking down the street. I had Naruto bug me saying that Jiraiya was watching through his curtains, which meant every time I looked he would try to hide.

And then Naruto tried to strike up conversation with me by asking who my last boyfriend was.

I stopped walking and clenched my fists mostly seen by Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke. "Ooutoa Kyouya" I said through clenched teeth as well as I flashed back on bitter memories.

"What's the dirt on him" Temari said facing me and walking backwards.

I wouldn't look her in the eye, and finally looked at the ground, "We went out for a month and he decided to use my one fear against me to get with my best friend, ex-best friend" I corrected myself.

"that's harsh" Kiba said looking down. "W-what's your weakness" Hinata asked. I closed my eye's and kept walking.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want" Tenten said comforting me.

"It may sound dumb but I fear being alone, if I'm around people I don't know that's fine if I'm at a new place, but if like someone ditches me, I might as well crawl up into a ball and cry" I cheered up and started skipping at a slow pace.

"Why are you afraid though" Shikamaru asked. "I have no one" I said faking a smile looking at the amusement/festival park. I could see roller coasters, and Ferris wheels.

My eye's lit up from the bright colors, we all began to run to the long line, but apparently it went by fast. Some one pulled out a gold card and paid for everyone but I didn't see who until he put it back in his pocket.

Sasuke must've been loaded. "We can ride any ride we want" Tenten squealed. "Where did I put my money" I whispered to my self and pulled out a wad of money from my bra.

A lot of guys stopped to watch and I rolled my eyes and ignored Sasuke who was looking at me like I was a complete idiot.

I ran to the cotton candy stand and got me a blue one. I shared with the girls as we went to the first roller coaster we saw.

Hinata didn't get on so I squeezed between Temari and Tenten. The guys piled behind us but Shikamaru didn't get on neither so he stood with Hinata.

We all through our hands up and screamed except for Neji, who knew he got sick easy. Tenten went to hold Neji's hair for him as he threw up in a trash can.

When we looked around I realized we'd lost Naruto but shrugged it off. We went on about every ride there I pointed at the Ferris wheel.

Since it had gotten a little darker I thought it would be pretty. One problem I was forced to ride with Sasuke.

We kept out distance in the circular ball we were in.

I sat on one side him on the other. I decided to get on my knee's and look out, I gasped when I noticed it was snowing.

"Sasuke-Kun it's snowing" I said acting like a little kid.

I notice him stiffen a bit when I said Sasuke-kun, but he stared at me so I decided to look back out the window, when we got up to the top the sphere etched and rocked causing us to be thrown around.

"It's not my fault" I said as I was pressed against Sasuke in an uncomfortable position, My head against his neck and my legs all over the place.

"Just get off of me you moron" he said as I sat up and got back to my side. "Idiot" he whispered but I heard.

When the ball finally came to the ground he got out first and stomped away. "Where's the guy's" I said looking around. I noticed him pull out his cell phone.

"They left there was an emergency" he said putting his phone back up. I looked to him with my mouth open "Please… don't".

Before I could finish he was pulled away by fan girls, and I was pushed into a crowd of people. My breathing became a little rough and my eyes began to sting.

"Somebody" I said turning in circles, "Help" I whispered mainly to myself. I realized my chest was heaving and I backed up into a wall, or fence with posters on it.

I slid to the ground and pulled my knee's to my chest and hid my face. I tried not to cry, but I was actually afraid.

I didn't know what it was but I felt as if I would die. 'calm down Amaya your not alone, there's lots of people near you' I thought trying to motivate myself.

I covered my ears to cut out all the voices but my own. "Amaya" I heard someone whisper, Sasuke.

I couldn't open my eye's or reply, but I opened my eye's slightly when I felt my body being picked up.

"Go ahead and say it" I said as I hid my head against his chest. "Hn" he said well made a noise.

"That I'm a baby and I'm an idiot" I said being struck by my own words. When the loudness went away I could tell we left the fair.

"I may be cold hearted but I'm not going to say anything because I know you're scared baka".

My body was chilled by the melting snow. I closed my eyes and when I awoke I was in my own bed.

* * *

Good day... plz comment... thank you if you do


	5. Is it that OBVIOUS?

Ayyyy wasssssssssuuuuuppppppppppppppppp.... I'm surprised if your reading this but thank you

Disclaimer.... hasn't changed

READ ME

* * *

The day flew by so fast I was not thankful.

I awoke on Monday morning and from what Kakashi told me we were allowed to wear what ever on Mondays.

I wore my zip up grey skinny jeans, and my own designed t shirt it was tight like everything else I wore.

It was full white with words that said 'yes, I'm punk rock' and had my tattoo above it. I threw my purple and black striped jacket on and got my bag ready.

I ran to the bathroom and put my makeup on, eyeliner and mascara.

I also put a cute white bow in my hair, and took the washable hair dye out from under the counter and put a strip purple on my bangs.

I also decided to put a pair of skull earrings on and then two studs in my other empty holes.

I grabbed my bag and decided to drive with Kakashi today. He made me drive in a silver 2008 Cadillac.

He played old rock n roll songs that weren't that bad until we pulled up at school.

I jumped out and got stares but I didn't give a care. I finally got to class, noticing nobody looked as good as I did, Sakura's outfit scared me the most.

Pink and red. I sat down and wanted to scream that it's not valentine's day. I gave Tenten a high five as Kakashi called roll.

When lunch time came around I made sure I reminded Sasuke that to get the project in Kakashi's class done we needed to meet up right after school, "I know I know" he said and pushed me away.

"Idiot" I murmured., and at Jiraiya's class I was afraid of getting raped and Temari teased me that I needed to keep my legs closed.

"Bye Girls" I waved as they all went their separate ways. "Where's that moron": I said stomping my foot.

'I'm not completely alone I mean people are walking by.' I thought as I noticed it started to rain. I hid my face and quickly got against the school wall "STUPID SASUKE".

Out of no where I noticed someone put an umbrella over my head. "I'm Uchiha Itachi and you are" he said. He was about seven and a half inches taller than I was.

"Kimura Amaya" I said looking at him. "So my brother forgot about you" he said guessing it right on the dot.

"Yeah, know I'm not going to be able finish our project with him before school tomorrow because I'll be to busy choking him" I said mimicking my hands around his neck.

I blushed slightly at his arm around me guiding me through the rain with his umbrella. On the way there some blue guy, yes blue guy stopped Itachi, "Who's the babe".

"She wants to kill Sasuke so I decided to take her to my house" he said smirking. I could tell they were seniors.

He waved by after he introduced himself to me. Itachi took out a keychain with multiple keys on it. I noticed a cars headlights flicker on and off.

It was a red Mustang Saleen, very nice. He let me in first before running to the other side. I buckled up because he told me to as he turned on the car.

I smirked when he played rock n' roll. We pulled up to a mansion slightly bigger than the Hyuuga's. Their symbol was almost everywhere.

He parked in front of the door, and got out. I sighed and got out when he opened the door for me.

"I'll get you some clothes to change into" he said as he opened the front door, and we took our shoes off.

We walked through the front part of the house, and he led me up the stairs. To his room.

"My parent's are going to be gone for a while so were here alone." he said going through his dressers. "Okay" I said unzipping my jacket.

"Do you want something of my mom's or would one of my shirt do" he said holding a white button up.

I decided I was to cold to go anywhere and change so I turned around and striped thankfully I was wearing black and white skull boy shorts, and a matching bra.

"Hmm you're my brothers dream girl" he said causing me to laugh a little. Not only because he talks about me, "How is it you notice and he can't".

After I buttoned most of the buttons, "I think he's just blind" I smirked at that and noticed his CD collection. I walked over to them and began to look at them.

I heard the phone ring and Itachi answered. "My parents won't be home tonight, so is there anything you want to do while Sasuke's out" he said watching me.

"There is one thing" I said holding out a certain CD. "I'll record it". I adjusted my knee high Mitch match socks when he went into the living room.

I couldn't believe I had just met Itachi and I was allowed to do what I wanted in his living room.

I slid on my socks into the opening when I heard the music play, I turned and had a brush in my hand, '_Just take those old records off the shelf, I'll sit and listen to'em by myself, Today's music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time rock n roll'_.

I ran quickly to get in front of the fire place.

'_Don't try to take me to a disco, You'll never even get me out on the, In ten minutes Ill be late for the door, I like that old time rock n roll' _.

I was having fun and thankfully I wasn't alone, either he was gay or in love with his feminine side, or just liked to have fun.

'_Still like that old time rock n roll, That kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old, With that old time rock n roll, Won't go to hear them play a tango, I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul, There's only sure way to get me to go, Start playing old time rock n roll, Call me a relic, call me what you will, Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill, Today music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time rock n roll'. _

When the song ended I actually had him laughing, you would look so cute with Sasuke" he said causing me to blush.

"Thanks but I don't think that's possible" I said crashing on the couch. "Come on I think you'd be a cool little sister". He set the camera on the other table facing me.

"That's not on is it" I said pointing at it, "No, now why won't you tell Sasuke" he said sternly.

"I may have fell for him but he doesn't want me, he hates me" I said mainly to myself.

"So what, tell him" he said leaning back on the couch.

"So what, I can't go up to him and tell him, 'Sasuke, I was the one who you danced with, your different, your hiding it but your sweet, and sensitive and I fell in love with you" I blurted out closing my eyes afterwards.

"but I know you won't accept my feelings because you hate me, good day" I laughed to myself until I heard someone knock on the door.

Itachi jumped up and put the camera up and went to his brother at the door.

* * *

have fun with what ever yoour doing......


	6. Wow buddy rolls

Still same disclaimer, so dont sue me or sew i fogot how to spell b'coz i'm blonde.

* * *

"I'll be in my room" Sasuke said walking past his brother. "Hello Sasuke, you forget something or someone" I said cocking my head towards the young male.

He muttered something I couldn't make out, so I got up and followed him to his room.

He was surprised at what I was wearing, but when we got to his door, he opened it slowly, turning the lights on.

His room was nice, he let me in before closing the door.

I raised my hand up and hit him in the back of the head. He glared at me and said "Let's just get this over with". I sighed and sat beside him on the bed as we began to design a timeline.

"Oh yeah why are you in my brother's clothes" he asked as we began to color it with color pencils.

"I waited for you and it began to rain" I said mostly to myself, "Well why aren't you wearing pants" he said not looking at me.

"I didn't ask". It was quiet for the next twenty minutes, and when I finished I walked out the room and ignored Itachi poking me and trying to get me to tell him.

"Can I just get my clothes" I asked, after I got changed I slowly trudged back to Sasuke's room trying to make up my mind.

I gathered my stuff and stood in front of Sasuke, having him slowly looking up to me.

"Can I tell you something important" I said ignoring the blush on my face. "God" he said letting out a breathily sigh. "Not another fan girl" he said causing me to take a step back.

"Look I don't need you following me around to" he said looking like he said that line often.

"You jerk I wasn't even going to say that", I ran out the room and down the stairs, nearly knocking down Itachi.

"I hate him more than I thought, I'm going home" I said when he asked 'what's wrong'. I put my shoes on in an hurry. I threw my hood on and ignored Sasuke who was walking down the stairs, telling me "I'll take you home".

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him against his own front door. "What are" he stopped what he was saying when he noticed I was crying.

I got on my tippy toes, because he was five inches taller than I was and pressed my lips to his.

When I backed away, he was looking at the ground. So I opened the door beside him and ran. I didn't care if it was storming.

'how can I still have feelings for him' I said smiling in the rain but screaming on the inside, I was alone again.

I wasn't going to Kakashi's just yet. I whistled for a cab and I got one. "Can you take me forty miles from here" I said and to my extent he did.

I got out 80 dollars and handed it to him. Walking up to my destination was scarier than I thought.

An empty place, that I used to call home. I looked around after turning all the lights on I ran my fingers over all the counters. Noticing all the dust.

I went into my parents room and took out my mothers little blanket. I loved Kakashi, because he refused to sell the house.

I wrapped the blanket around me and hid because of my own fears and I cried, I let everything out.

Normal POV

"Sasuke, what did you say" Itachi demanded as Amaya stormed out the house.

"I told her I didn't want another girl liking me, why do you care anyway" Sasuke screamed back. "Because" Itachi said throwing the camera at Sasuke.

"Whatever" Sasuke said running up stairs. He through the camera on his bed and went to his desk.

He twirled his pen around on his desk trying to forget what just happened.

Sasuke pushed back from his desk and went to his bed and plopped down 'I'm not going to watch what ever it is' he reminded himself. He flipped through his TV, 'damn nothings on'.

He finally put it on music and decided to watch what ever was on the camera. He grabbed cords and began to plug them up until the camera screen was visible on the TV.

His finger danced over the play button and finally pressed down. He laughed slightly at the sight of her sliding on the floor and singing into a hairbrush.

A few minutes later he was about to stop it when the song was over.

"What the" he said as, Amaya pointed in the direction of the camera, and asked if it was on. 'no' he lied.

He sat there and clenched his fists, 'so it was her, and I… acted that way'.

He picked up the closest thing which was his alarm clock and threw it at his wall shattering it.

He punched the wall after that ignoring the pain that followed. He ran downstairs to get his phone out of his coat, exactly an hour after she left.

He didn't have her number so he cussed more. He went to contacts and called the first person out of the three girls that knew her more.

"Hinata" Sasuke said as he heard the young female say hello. "Yes S-Sasuke-kun", he sighed and asked for Amaya's number after grabbing a pen and pencil.

"It's 276-252-5304" she said about to ask why but ever so quickly he said "Thanks bye".

He ran to his room and dialed the number. It rang four times before he heard a faint 'hello'.

"Amaya, is that you" he asked from the weirdness of the voice. "Yes, who is this" she said taking deep breaths.

"Sasuke" he paused a second, "Are you alright, where are you".

"I'm home" she said apparently taking another breath to keep from crying. "With Kakashi-Sempai", he knew where she was when she said 'no'.

"Are you alone" he asked quickly. "yes" she said, "I'm coming" he said quickly, "why" she whispered, "I don't know" he said and with that hung up.

He ran down stairs and looked in the phone book, and wrote the address down in his palm.

"I'm going out tell Kakashi Amaya's staying with us", and he was gone.

* * *

OMG DO NOT CALL THAT NUMBER... IT'Z mine so don't be a stalker. My friend Angel laughed cauz I couldn't think of a number. ZOMG, thankx for all the fav's, alerts, and reviewz... I manage to many stories b'coz now i'm working on two different Sasori stories. Yes, the master of puppets. Any ideas that you would like to read about on any of my storieslet me know.


	7. My type of dreams

Zohmygosh Buddy rolls Another CHAPTER!!!!! Disclaimer: i dnt own anything, sry u tried

* * *

AMAYA'S POV

I hung up the phone, and realized I wasn't that much alone.

He probably wouldn't come but if Kakashi called the police because of me going missing Sasuke would tell where I went wouldn't he.

I dried my eyes and shuffled around under the covers. I recited the poem I wrote when I realized I had this fear. It was a bit creepy but original.

_Darkness, Darkness in the midnight sky, _

_From the forest someone cries._

_A shallow light shines through the tree's._

_As I hear a young girl scream. _

_No more whispers not even a sigh._

_In the darkness something lies._

_Beyond the shadows and the valley's of grey,_

_There a broken body lay._

(A/N I wrote it myself)

My body began shaking violently, knowing that I was STILL alone. After a while I noticed my jacket was still soaked so I threw it away from my body.

I heard a knock on the door but I made nothing of it until I heard it non stop. I got up, stumbling over the covers and opening the door with force.

"Sasuke-Kun" I whispered throwing my arms around him. He was warm and smelt like vanilla, "You ready to go" he said and I took a step back and closed the door.

He could defiantly tell the change in my attitude. He opened the door for me to his black Benz.

I slipped in and waited for him to come in. He got in with out a word and was about to turn the keys but I stopped him.

"Why, did you come" I whispered in the silence, it felt as if I spoke regularly I would have millions of people watching me.

"I don't know" he said so I moved my hand. "Thanks" I whispered as he turned the ignition. As we began driving he turned the heat on which I thanked him for.

"You should've just asked" he said using a tone I had never heard before. "okay" I said watching him as he cautiously watched the road.

He was 16 like I was without an adult in the car so he didn't want to be pulled over. I was about to ask why we were at his house, but he knew what I was going to say so he answered.

"You're staying the night at our house, the weather's horrible". We got out and quickly ran to the house.

Itachi must've been in his room because he was no where in sight, we walked in the kitchen and he heated some ramen up for us.

We had no conversations until we walked to his room, I could tell Itachi was asleep by hearing his snoring.

"What am I suppose to wear for pajama's" I said looking towards him having clothes land in my face.

I undressed right there in front of him. I watched him blush so I put the clothes on and sat very close to him.

"Y-you want to watch TV" I heard him stutter for the first time, as he quickly hid the camera.

I nodded and noticed the little warning sign at the top of the TV screen, it read that there was going to be a horrible hail storm so schools canceled.

When I yawned I asked where I was going to sleep he then led me to a guest room right next to his.

He waited for me to get in bed before he said goodnight, "Sasuke I like you" I said loud enough for him to hear. "I know, baka" he said closing the door.

I laid there with my eyes closed and tried to sleep. Thinking of him wasn't possible for me to shake off.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I sure knew when I was dreaming.

_I appeared in a desolate room, no wait, it was Sasuke's room. I waited a few minutes and no one appeared so I decided to lay down. _

_I lifted up the covers to have a nose bleed at the site of Sasuke in boxers. I thought he was asleep so I decided to get up but his hands wrapped around my waist and I closed my eyes to feel my back hit the bed. _

_I opened them and only blinked slowly, at the sight of Sasuke pinning me down. _

_I didn't say anything when he began ravishing my mouth with long passionate kisses, _

_I was shocked so I decided it was best not to say anything because I might begin screaming. _

_He trailed the kisses from my jaw bone down to my neck. Biting at the nape of my neck, then sucking slightly. _

_One of his hands, preferably his right hands appeared on my lower back pulling me up from the bed and closer to him. _

_I closed my eyes, once more as he whispered, "Are you ready to work out". When I opened them Billy Blanks was there once more._

I sat up from the bed hearing nothing but hearing the pitter patter against the window. I ran my hands through my hair, and looked at the visible digital clock.

'1:53' it read so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, it was quite hard. I sat up and tried to move my legs to the edge of the bed.

I fell out of the bed landing on my stomach on the cold floor. I didn't know if I wanted to get up as I pressed my cheek to the ground. It sent a chill down my back, but I didn't mind.

I finally got up and felt dizzy, light I must've gotten up to fast. I opened the door dragging the blanket behind me, I knocked lightly on Sasuke's door , and to my extent he didn't answer so I decided to try and open it because it was locked.

I yawned before I picked the lock with my nail. When I heard it pop, I opened it and shut it quickly, locking it back.

'I'll just keep my distance' I thought as I looked around and noticed a comfy chair in his room.

I sat down and made it lay back as I sat up and looked around for the remote. I got up nearly falling, there was something about me being clumsy that decided I was going to die soon.

I looked over on his dresser, nope. I then looked around his bed. I felt the covers but nothing, so I ever so lightly lifted them a tad bit.

I blushed at how I could see Sasuke with no shirt on, and plaid pants that could be seen. I must've had night vision because it was dark.

I saw the remote in his hand so I snuck it out, having him move on his belly and mumble something about 'idiots'.

I giggled and went back to the chair and turned the TV on. Nothing's really on late at nights. When I finally found something, of course I dozed off.

_I tried not to die out laughing, but apparently that wasn't possible. _

_Itachi and Kisame in tutu's acting like they were ballerina's in spandex. _

_I laughed more at the bow in his hair, it was peppy pink. I didn't even know where I was so I looked around, 'I must be in the auditorium'. _

_I got out of the seat I was in and ran. "You have some crazy ass dreams" Temari yelled as her and Shikamaru were being carried away by clouds. _

"_Yeah" Tenten said from beside Neji who was riding a dragon. I looked at my surroundings and we were at some kind of forest. _

"_eh mate, believe it" Naruto said pulling up in a safari truck with an Australian accent. _

"_This can't be happening" I screamed when tribal men picked me up and threw me in the truck. _

"_It's Safari time" he said as we began driving. "See the weird birds they're known to be annoying animals" he said pointing to birds with faces of Sasuke's fan girls. _

_One that stood out was Karen. When they chirped I closed my ears because they went, 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke". _

_I noticed a cliff but Naruto didn't slow down he sped up. I closed my eyes and appeared in an old fashion Japanese house, in a 'tiny' maid suit. _

"_I'm not cleaning this mess" I said pointing around to junk everywhere, "Oh b-but Prince S-Sasuke will be mad" Hinata said in a matching outfit. _

"_The hell" I said walking out the room and trying to find my way around the castle. _

_I finally reached my designated point I found the room I wanted where a lot of maids were followed by Kiba acting as the fool with the little hat on, with bells. _

"_Yo Sasuke" I said walking out my heels the only thing heard, rather than gasps. "Why are you talking to Lord Sasuke-Kun n such formalities" Karen, one of the maids said. _

"_Oh shut up" I said as Sasuke looked at me with a slight smirk. "Everyone is dismissed leave me with her" he ordered as the room cleared out. _

"_Come here" was a command that I followed, for the most part. "I don't take orders" I said crossing my arms. _

"_You look pretty hot in that uniform" he said causing me to blush, "Oh do I" I said taking advantage of the dream. _

_I walked up the little stairs to his chair and saddled him, He was wearing all black, more seductive. _

_His hands were on my waist as I went to kiss him but nevertheless, someone came in. _

_Sasuke looked pissed but he ignored them and pulled my face back to him. One kiss sent me over the edge._

* * *

Wow it seems like a lot of people like my stories i feel so loved


	8. BOO

This is honestly my shortest chapter but oh well i found it cute. Disclaimers the same but oh well nothing will change i'll never own Naruto, how sadddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd........................

* * *

I felt something poking my side so I opened my eye's. Only to close them and open them again.

"Why are you in my room" Sasuke asked. I sat up a little as Sasuke stood up, I began to stretch and said "I felt like it".

I got up and my footing was all wrapped up in covers. I also I had no idea he was stepping on the blanket, causing him to fall with me.

His door opened, and we both looked at Itachi who stood there wanting to laugh probably.

"And you just got together last night" he teased causing me to quickly get off of him because he began to chase Itachi through out the whole mansion.

I decided to get changed so I went through Sasuke's closet. I found a pair of raggedy jeans, so I quickly put them on and a random black t-shirt.

I walked out of the room and saw Itachi sitting on Sasuke in the middle of the hall. "y'all aren't even going out" he said in disbelief.

"Nope" I said shaking my head. He let that slide for a few minutes so we could all go down stairs and get something to eat, cereal to be more precise.

It was awkward sitting besides Sasuke, and having Itachi whisper for him to ask me out.

When we finished Itachi left us to go in his room. "So" I said lightly, looking to Sasuke.

"So… what you want to do" he said looking across the room. "I don't know, you" I answered turning to him. "dance with me", I smiled lightly and looked towards my hands, "Sure".

Itachi busted into the room pulling me off, "Sasuke she'll be down in ten minute's so get ready". I was starting to wonder if he was gay. "Are you sure it's okay for me to wear one of your mothers old dresses" I asked as he went through a closet in a sowing room.

"She wore these when she was about your age anyway, she wanted to give it away, so you can have it" he said pulling out one..

"Come on Itachi" Sasuke screamed up stairs, then began looking at the clock hanging above him. "You're annoying, teme" I said as I watched him turn his head ever so quickly.

A blush rose on his face as I slid down the banister, having him catch me when I reached the bottom. I wore a short white dress with a red flower on the hip.

I wore a matching red ribbon in my hair and a black bow around my neck. I fell in love with the elbow high gloves and white heels.

"You look decent" he teased, and I replied "You do to" I said talking about his tux, "We look like we're getting married". He blushed at that comment as he opened the doors to a ballroom.

"Wow" I said and could hear my echo. "My parents use it when we throw parties" he said twirling me slightly.

He pulled me close as music began to play. I didn't even care how, I just wanted to dance with him. I smiled wildly, as we danced a sweet and innocent but dirty tango.

He swung my body, clutching me close as I felt my feet lift off from the floor. He lifted me by my hips and I wrapped one of my legs around his as the other one he dragged across the floor.

It was magic, I felt the passion I had at the dance building up when we finished with his hand parched on my thigh holding it against his leg.

"You want to stop" he asked as I heard more music playing. "No" I said as I twirled in circles.

"Good cause I didn't want to neither". We swayed at songs that had a slower beat with my arms plastered around his neck. "One more" I said as I held him close.

"Your wish" he bowed as I curtsied. "Most people wouldn't think that you were this complex" he said talking about my many emotions.

"You to Uchiha" I commented as his body pressed against my own. I hated it but I knew the song came to an end, so when it did he dipped me, I surprised him when I came up, I pressed my lips to his own.

Before I could get lost in the romance I backed away. "I've got to go" I teased, quickly walking away.

"Why" he asked, like I wasn't going to talk to him anymore. "I have a doctors appointment" and with that I was running away. "See you tomorrow" I said as I waved to him.

He was looking out the door watching. I was faster in heels, I got to Kakashi's in no time, that was because I decided to take the subway.

"There you are, let's go" he said waiting for me at his car. "You look pretty" he said as he got in.

"Thanks" I said as I played with the end of the dress. Boy did I hate the doctors there.

He was rough with the ear thing and dug it into my ear. He also treated me like a kid so when I got done he gave me a lollipop.

I may have been petite, coming at around 5'3'', but I was soon to be sixteen. I changed and took a bath when I got home.

I hung the dress up and stared at it the rest of the night.

That night I didn't dream of anything which sort of depressed me.

* * *

No dream but dang another chapters out i'm on aroll with my birthday coming up and all, Yes my birthdays the 22nd of JUNe YAYAYAYAY


	9. Chapter 9

BUDDYROLLS whats up, YES ANOTHER CHAPTER, but yay for me MY bdays on June 22nd

* * *

I was kind of happy we actually had school. I went outside and smiled when a lime green Cadillac pulled up.

"Hey girls" I waved jumping in the backseat with Tenten.

"So we tried calling your house last night and Kakashi said you were at a friends house" Temari went on, "And then I g-got a weird c-call from S-Sasuke wanting your number" Hinata said then Tenten took the rest "YOU SLEPT AT SASUKE'S" she squealed.

I blushed dark red and took a deep breath, "He knows I'm the one he danced with and we danced Yesterday, and I wore his mothers dress" I said it so fast the only part they realized was "I'm in love".

"So your going with Uchiha" they all asked at the same time. I looked down and whispered "no". I felt the car everyone's eyes on me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT" Tenten said shaking me by my shoulders.

"He never asked" I said and Temari pulled the car into a empty parking spot. "Let's have a talk with Uchiha" Temari squealed as her and Tenten jumped out.

"No guy's don't" I screamed nearly falling and breaking my neck. It was thanks to Hinata for pulling my hand. I got out and walked with Hinata to her locker then we got to mine.

"I hope the didn't reach him" I said closing my locker and banging my head against it. ""Class doesn't begin for another thirty minutes so come with me please" I begged as I got down on my knee's.

"Sure" she said silently as we walked to the class. We walked into the class to see Sasuke ONLY. Something wasn't right. "BOO" they screamed scaring Hinata but not me.

I wouldn't look Sasuke in the eye. I couldn't. Tenten squealed just because I sat beside him.

It seemed that they didn't speak to Sasuke but Temari tried to throw a note at Sasuke but I intercepted it and read it. 'ASK HER KNOW' it read in all capitals.

I ripped it up and threw it in the closest trash can. "We're not leaving till we see something" they both said crossing their arms. Sasuke got up and walked in front of me.

"You don't have t-". I was cut off with a kiss and in that five seconds, I heard squeals and the door opening. "Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said as he put his elbow on my desk and looked down then back up slightly catching my eyes.

His smirk was to die for so I gave him a matching one. "I can play this game to" I whispered causing him to move back to his seat.

"Uchiha it's not good to throw yourself at women" I said making sure everyone heard. I giggled when he rolled his eyes.

I Ignored Sakura, as Tenten said bye to Hinata and Temari. Kakashi came in and began class.

"Today we will go over your timeline, so who's first" Kakashi said arms open wide. I bit my lip, not knowing if Sasuke-kun brought the timeline.

I felt a piece of paper hit my forehead. I looked down at the crumbled up piece of paper that hit me the at the perpetrator. He smirked, while I glared.

He pointed towards under his desk so I looked. My glare calmed when I noticed our timeline.

I faced forward and got bored from watching all the people talk about what they did on their timeline. I began to kick my legs up to see the tip of my shoes over the edge of the des.

They went on and on so I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I began pretending I was listening to an ipod so I mouthed the ending chorus to the song I fell in love with.

'1 2 3 4 I declare a dance war… dance or die'. Yes… Dance or Die by Family Force 5. I went on, '5 6 7 8 now we're gonna celebrate'.

I felt someone pull my hair so I opened my eyes. "What the hell was that for Oji-san" I said about ready to grab his finger and break it.

"Your go" he said as I noticed Sasuke already at the front of the class. I tumbled to get up and ran to the front.

I stopped besides Sasuke and accidentally brushed against his arm. Luckily we were behind Kakashi's desk so they couldn't see our hands.

He went through everything for me, it was like I didn't have to say a word. We did ours on music. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, his favorite song was 'Gives you hell' by All American Rejects.

He told me while we were making the time line. Back to our hands. He apparently wanted payback so his hand would brush against mine, like nothing happened.

My cheeks were red as if I were sunburned. But I acted cool. He finished up, so we headed back to our seats, so I walked in front of him with my skirt flopping around, especially when I sat down.

I ignored Oji-san for the rest of the time we had. When the bell rung I got up and basically ran down the hall, leaving Sasuke so he couldn't get his revenge.

I knew I would pay, especially from his fan girls. Nothing happened until gym class.

We played basketball again so of course I managed to get paired up with Sasuke. He got the ball and we spread out a couple feet. He passed the ball as if he was trying to impress me.

We began applying force to the ball. "SASUKE-TEME" Naruto screeched causing him to look, I didn't notice till I threw the ball as hard as possible with my right hand.

"Ouch" he cried as he covered his area once more. I ran quickly to him whispering sorry.. I must've been a little close because his head dropped on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to do" I went on and my mouth opened wide as I felt his lips pressed against my collar bone. I gasped lowly as I felt him bite.

When he backed away I put my hands where his lips just were and watched him smirk. He knew how to please… no, no, no tease.

I walked into the locker-room when I heard the bell ring. Temari followed right behind me but we didn't talk.

As we began to get undressed/dressed she screamed causing me to cover my ears and avoid glares from other girls that probably couldn't hear as well.

"What was that for" I said checking my ears to see if I could hear. "Look" she said dragging me to the mirrors. "UCHIHA" I screamed about ready to kill as I buttoned my top up to cover the hickey he left.

We began to walk to lunch so I asked for a way to get revenge. I sat my lunch tray down next to Sasuke which caused him to look up at me.

The other girls took a seat next to their boyfriends as well. Wait a second, he wasn't my boyfriend, just to let you know.

I could feel all of his fan girls death glares on my back so I shook them off and joined in on the conversation.

"I can't believe their not going out" Tenten said waiving hands in the air. "Who" I said looking dumb. Her as well as Temari turned white as a ghost.

Sasuke who had his hand on his chin staring at me dropped his head and began laughing.

ACTUALLY LAUGHING!!! I couldn't help but stare, that was the first time I ever heard him laugh.

"YOU AND SASUKE" she screamed using all of her breath. I scratched the back of my neck while looking down. My eyes glanced to Sasuke's who were already on my own.

I smirked as he stared at my body up and down. I was taking a risk yes so unlike me but I opened my legs a little bit, getting my revenge.

When Tenten got up no one noticed him pulling my chair closer to him. I was surprised when his hand was placed on my knee, trailing up slightly.

He stopped on my thigh when I could hear talking in the back ground. I shot up and appeared beside Tenten. "Back off Karen" I said pushing her away from a sizzling Tenten.

"She's not a slut so shut the fuck up" Tenten screamed about ready to attack. I paused and looked towards Karen with my mouth open.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING A SLUT" I screamed, my blood was sure boiling.

"You, since your all up on Sasuke-kun like you're his property" she screamed back but not as loud. "At least he likes me, I think, and I'm not a fucking stalker" I said then wrapped it up with "Like you who's had no chance".

"bitch" she mumbled as I walked away. I turned around about ready to smack her. A hand grabbed my own.

"Let me go, just one hit" I said as I tried to force myself away from Sasuke's grasp. "Calm down" he said as he pinned my arms against the cafeteria walls.

"No I want to slit her throat one good time" I said screaming so she would hear. I was surprised no teachers were around.

He placed his lips on my own catching me off guard, they were warm and soft like this morning. I closed my eyes and let everything lockdown.

Karen must have left because when we backed away, he smirked and whispered in my ear, "Now that you're calm, be my girlfriend" he said smoothly.

I opened my eyes and smirked, "I'll think about it" I said running out of the cafeteria. It was hell going through Algebra 2.

I sat in between Karen and Sasuke, both their stares were on me. I found it hard to stay still. My hand shot up during the silence. She nodded for me to come.

"Can I go to the bathroom" I said squirming around. "Sure" she said causing me to jump out the door closing it quickly but quietly.

I sighed thankfully and began to walk beside the lockers in the empty halls.

"AMAYA-CHAN" Naruto screeched causing me to close my eyes and look back at him still walking.

"Watch out" he screamed causing me to look forward and head bang into Kiba's open locker.

I felt my head hit the ground hard and my vision began to slip away as the pain increased, "OUCH" I screamed before my eyes began to sting.

I refused to get up when Naruto or Kiba tried to help me. "I'll go get help" Kiba said getting up and running. I could hear his footsteps.

Naruto knelt down next to me and began whispering apologies. What surprised him was I let a tear glide down my cheek.

I could hear a gasp coming from Kurenai-Sensei, and I wanted to hide my face.

"Who's strong enough to pick her up" she said and I could hear a voice that made me embarrassed from my position.

I closed my eyes and couldn't remember a thing.

* * *

my bad disclaimer, i own nothing heiffer Luv u my fans, or readers or what ever you want to be called, why yes i am going to start blabbering, i like how she ran out of class, and got hurt IM MEAN


	10. UnBreakable

* * *

OMG I CANT BELIEVE MICHAEL JACKSONS DEAD...... I FEEL BAD 4 RIGHTING ABOUT HIM IN MY EARLIER CHAPTERS.....

-Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING,,, well except 4 u kno who but thats different...

* * *

Darkness, darkness, darkness, was all I saw. I laid there not knowing when I woke up I didn't hear anything not even a pen drop.

I found it hard to open my eyes but I groaned when I tried. My head was frozen so I forced myself to open my eyes. He was watching me and I moved my arm to his.

He was looking towards me so I sat up. He backed up and helped me up. I actually couldn't feel a thing for that moment so I stopped everything I was doing as he let go of my hand.

"Yes" I said smiling at the ground. "Huh" he said sounding quite dumb as I did at lunch. "I'll go out with you teme" I said as he smirked and tapped my lips with his own.

"Follow me" he said as he handed me my book bag, His arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I allowed my arm to go around his waist. He'd pull me close and kiss the top of my head causing me to giggle.

He had his car waiting already so I quickly got in. I ran my hands through my hair and watched him get in. "So what are we doing" I asked lifting up the arm things between us.

I acted as if I did nothing when I scooted next to him. "I got a needy girlfriend" he said low enough that I could hear.

"At least you have one baka" I said causing him to start laughing again. "I could always go get a fan girl". I paused letting my mouth drop open. That was rude, "Take me home" I said low enough for him to hear.

"Hey I was just kidding" he said nudging my arm. I let out a breath of relief, as he parked in front of my house. "Kakashi said he'd be back by later on so he said we could study."

"Okay" I said bopping out. We walked about two inches apart from each other in silence. I skipped when my door came into view.

I opened it with my spare key and turned the lights on, we took our shoes off. I beat him to the kitchen to grab us sodas as he crashed on the couch. "I have a room you know" I said skipping to it.

He was behind me in an instant. "What you wanna do" he asked as he sat on the bed. I stayed at the doors and hit the lights causing the light to turn off.

A little bit of lights were shining in through my curtains as I walked to the TV and press the power button. I could see him better, so I walked to him slowly.

"So are we gonna make-out" he said causing me to smile, "How'd you know" I said unbuttoning my shirt a little. I sat in his lap somewhat and pushed my lips against his.

Sufficiently warm, his lips were delicious, His mouth opened slightly rubbing his tongue against mine. It sent chills down my back as he laid me down, so he was hovering over me. I opened my mouth and allowed my tongue to peak out.

He was fast to rub his against mine, causing an unexpected moan from myself. His hands went under my shirt and trailed up and down to message my waist. We backed up a second for a breath of air.

"I like it when you moan" he said catching me off guard. My breathing turned to pants so I took deep breaths. His hands trailed up a little more causing me to gasp.

He took the chance to stick his tongue back into my mouth as he caressed my right breast. I moaned loudly when our tongues clashed. My hands wrapped around his neck trying to pull him closer to me.

I arched my and nearly caught myself from screaming as he rubbed my breasts His lips left mine which made me slowly open my eyes. His smirk was the first thing able to seen.

I couldn't take much more of the madness he was placing on me, I was losing my head. I rolled us over so I was hovering over him. I pressed my lips to his. Hot little kisses were passes between our lips as I felt up and down his bare chest from under his shirt.

His hands were held on my waist. I heard a jiggling noise coming from the living room so I sat up straight and wiped my mouth. I struggled to get up and crack my door open.

My eyes bobbed out of my head when I saw Kakashi open the door. I snapped the door shut and shut my eyes really fast. "Kakashi's back" I whispered half screaming.

He jumped up and buttoned his shirt up, as I did the same. I heard knocking before I finished so I did the smartest thing possible. "Yes" I said leaned up against the door side in a black and white striped robe.

"What do y'all want to eat" he said smiling. I looked at him funny and then to Sasuke. "Your staying for dinner" I asked. "Yeah he's staying the night" Kakashi said walking away. "It's a good thing we're going out and he doesn't know" he whispered as he walked out behind Kakashi.

Tonight was going to be a living hell.

I bit my lip trying not to scream as I felt his hand caress my inner thigh. "the answers u-um 21x" I said waiting for Kakashi to turn away or something. When he did my hands were all in Sasuke's hair and my lips were begging against his.

After a minute of my tongue rubbing against his I backed away and wiped my mouth. He looked as if he was enjoying every second of me losing my mind.

"Woah girl" he whispered in my ear, causing me to move around slightly. "You had four chocolate bars didn't you" he asked as to why I was all over him and hyper.

"YES" I screamed standing up and trying to run towards to the door. His arm wrapped around my waist as if trying to pull me away from the door. "Can you put her to bed as weird as it sounds" Kakashi said but I wanted to protest.

"But PENGINMUNKEY JR. wants to stay up." Sasuke nodded to Kakashi but apparently I refused to go so I ran to my room and jumped on my bed. I laid down when he said I had to change.

"Do it for me" I teased throwing my legs up in the air. He smirked and pulled my pants down. "You're gonna be in my dreams tonight" I said after I finished changing, or getting changed.

After a few minutes to calm down Sasuke came back in and made a pallet on the floor. "Kakashi doesn't want you running out side" he said smirking and laying down on the ground I smiled and yawned a bit before entering my own Dream LAND.

_I appeared at a major mall, with a enormous library. After walking around for awhile I found myself sitting at a computer watching youtube videos and BAM!!! I come upon the chain massacre dude. _

_So I click on some of the previews and suddenly tried to scream when his hand popped out of the screen. I felt myself being choked so I rolled out my chair and began running like a crazy fool. _

_He finally caught up to me and took of his mask to fan himself. "DAMN GIRL YOU CAN RUN" David Henrie said and I blushed slightly then took off leaving him with his arms in the air. _

"_This is the suite life, you and me and you, we've got the who-" I cut off the Zack and Cody theme song to yawn in my own dream. _

MY ass hit the ground hard and I landed right besides Sasuke. My cheeks turned red in the dark but I slid myself under his covers.

'What was I doing' I thought about ready to leave but I couldn't but I found myself snuggling up to his shirted self. I wrapped my arm around his body and threw one of my legs around him as well.

He was pretty warm so I kissed his lips softly. Before drifting back to sleep.

"_Do you love me" Sasuke asked pinning me to the ground, at some type of training place. "NO your raping me" I said as I felt my shirt disappearing. _

"_Do you love me" he asked kissing my neck, "Okay I like you." He gripped my chest and asked one more time, "Do you love me". "YES I LOVE YOU" I said as he stood up as well as I did. _

"_I don't like the script" I said flipping through the packet in my hands. "CUT" the director said squinting his eyes at it as if he was blind. He adjusted his glasses, and frowned. _

"_I like it" Sasuke said waving my shirt inn front of me. "PERVERT" I screamed running away. I was running but what was I running from. _

"_Can anybody hear me?" I said my eyes scrambling all over the place in the pitch dark room I was in, "Can anybody see me?" I looked down when a dim light came on. _

_I was in my room it was precisely the day my parents died. My mouth opened and my eyes closed but opened to the sting on my wrists. Blood was dripping from the fresh slits on my wrists. _

_I dropped the knife when I heard knocking on the door, my body had woke up. 'This is a flashback' I thought wishing I could wake up. _

_I stood up automatically and went to open my front door. I opened it ignoring the blood trickling down my wrists. Kakashi opened his eyes as if he were sad and noticed my wrists and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Call an ambulance" he called to the policeman about my eyes fading as if they had no life in them. After a minute I felt my head get dizzy, and let my head rest against his chest. I cried my eyes out. _

I sat up fast breathing hard. I stared at my wrists but realizing it was dark I shot up moving Sasuke's arm from around me. I turned the light on and stared at my wrists.

The marks were fading you could only see them if you looked really hard. I grabbed my ipod from the kitchen counter and ran to the empty bedroom that I made from my dance studio at home.

The room was quite big… Since Kakashi owned the whole floor. I tried not to slam the door but it didn't work. I looked around with a small smile, I could be as loud as I wanted in this room, it was soundproof.

I ran to plug my ipod up to the surround sound. I was in the perfect dancing outfit. Shorts and a tank top.

I looked around into the wall of mirrors and smiled. I found a blue and black striped pair of my converses and slipped them on.

I ran to press the play button and got back on the wooden floor. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. _Where are the people that accused me? _I sang along matching every note.

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me. _I danced beautifully falling to the ground when the lyrics said to.

The music spoke to me, _They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light. _

I was dancing with my eyes closed feeling the rythym of the music, I was truly singing the words with all my might.

_They'll return but I'll be stronger. _When I hit into the chorus I put all my might into it.

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

I took a deep breath and twirled a bit. _Sometimes it's hard to just keep going But faith is moving without knowing. _

I jumped up and picked up the pace._Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny? I want to take control but I know better. _I laughed a bit and sang once again.

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never beenI wanna go there, this time I'm not scaredNow I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

I stopped all together and stood still and sang,_ Forget the fear it's just a crutch. That tries to hold you back. And turn your dreams to dust, all you need to do is just trust. _I went all out on the Trust and danced my heart out.

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never beenI wanna go there, this time I'm not scaredNow I am unbreakable, it's unmistakableNo one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

All I did was repeat the chorus twice and took a deep breath and froze. I fell to the ground and smiled, "What a work out." I got up and slipped my shoes off. I finally looked in the mirror and fell backwards.

"When d-did you get in here" I asked Kakashi, and he laughed slightly. "I know you so well I knew you'd come and blow off steam" he said waving the video camera "Say hi."

"Hi people's if I know Kakashi he's going to embarrass me and show this to everyone" I said sticking out my tongue and throwing up a peace sign.

"Now go to bed it almost four in the morning" he said turning it off and walking out cutting the lights off on me. I walked out running into the door and cussing under my breath.

I walked slowly into my bedroom and laid next to Sasuke and sighed, 'No more chocolate before bed.'

* * *

Please Review If you love me.... or Sasuke atleast... Quick thing tho the song i used is called UnBreakable by FireFlight!!!! itz a rocking song.


	11. SPACESHIP

* * *

I am so freakin sorry for making you wait FORGIVE ME... DISCLAIME= ME NO OWN NARUTO

Read if you like but i will soon have another SASUKE ONESHOT OUT and IT'll BE REALLY REALLY good

* * *

You know I call myself a regular teenager but when you get down to the point I'm not. I yawned slightly only realizing no one was near me. I felt around me, no floor or bed. I was laid in a chair but I was to dumb to open my eyes.

When I did I couldn't see nothing it was all blank. "I'm blind" I screamed standing up and hitting something making me fall back with a thud. Multiple laughs of known voices were heard. "Calm down" Sasuke's voice said breaking through the laughter. In a momenti could see. Tenten was still laughing when I found out it was a sleeping mask.

"Where are we" I asked realizing we were all seated in weird looking chair and the sky flying by through the windows. 'Wait the sky'. My body stumbled against Sasuke's as I went to look out the window. "Oh damn we in a spaceship" I said going to move but he made me sit in his lap. "We are in a private jet" he cooed in my ear making my body shiver.

"Oh damn I'm being taken away by crazy people" I wanted to burst out but Temari shoved something in my mouth. "Is this… umm… Cake" I said looking down at the ground. She nodded and I lurched towards the plate. "What did you do" Naruto said as if I was going to turn into a monster and destroy the plane. "Your not suggesting that I son't get any cake are you?" I said standing up slightly and jumping at him.

Sasuke grabbed my forearm and set me back in his lap. His chin found it's way to my shoulder and I finally looked around the room or what ever you call it. Air ship space jet plane thingy room. Neji sat there feeding cake to Tenten and I felt as if I should look away. "I can sue all y'all for kidnapping, yep" I said going on about the subject but stopped when a kiss was placed against my lips.

"Shut up" Sasuke said and I just simply nodded. I relaxed against his chest and sighed. "You don't even know where we're going" Kiba said sprawled out on the ground like a dog. I closed my eyes to think and then realized, I had no clue. I acted as if it didn't bother me so I looked out the window. "Wait whose jet is this" I asked and everyone snickered.

Hinata pointed to the pokemon ball above her head so I decided to act dumb. Since it came naurally. "Ashe and Pikachu" I said and then paused, "I always knew they were real." Naruto but couldn't help but laugh so I let out a few giggles myself. Shikamaru covered his ears and mumbled something about being troublesome and turned around.

"I love you Sasuke" I said looking back at him who eyed me. "Your hilarious" he said making a face afterwards. "I felt down my shirt and everyone looked at me weirdly. I pulled out a bag of skittles and smirked.

Nobody said anything afterwards but Sasuke chuckled to himself. "When I woke up this morning you were laying on me… why is that" he asked smirking and I froze as Hinata turned red, some chuckles were heard as well. "I got cold" I said in protest. "Milord we will be landing any moment" some woman said then noticed I was in his lap. Her glare sent me over the edge.

I wanted to pull her ugly red hair out of her head. It was nappy, and frizzy. "Sasu-Kun you can be my seatbelt" I said before she left and he smirked wrapping his arms around me. She peaked back once more and matched the color of her hair. "dumb bitch" I muttered and was about to look out the window when he wouldn't let me move. "Let's go" he said standing up with me in his lap.

He got out first and held my hand leading me out. "No way" I said as the beautiful ocean shined from the sunlight. "You girls can go change into your bathing suit" Sasuke said letting go of my hand and handing me a bag. Before I had time to look at it I was dragged to the changing room. Literally my feet didn't even tough the ground. "I picked it out" Tenten said closing the door giving me an evil look.

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed as she attacked me. In a nanosecond she was flipping her hair which I had accidentally pulled out it's buns. I looked in the mirror and fell in love. The bikini bottoms were black with neone skulls over it and the top was black with neon plaid. She tied it around my neck before I ran out screaming. "I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH SUNSCREEN" I cried running in the hot sand and stopped automatically.

I ran back and stole shoes that were apparently Tenten's. How I managed to run in six inch heels the guys wondered but we went Pamela Anderson on them. They wiped their eyes to see if they were dreaming but we actually were playing around.

We stopped to splash each other making them drool. I plopped down next to Sasuke as she rubbed sunscreen on my back. Suddenly she must've gave the opportunity over to Sasuke who caused me to gasp. "Your done" he said throwing the bottle towards Kiba who laughed. I stood at the edge of the water feeling the warm water hit my feet.

I walked forwards and got to waist high water. Hinata and I hit a beach ball back and forth but there was one thing I had to do. "Hey boys let us have a go at it" I said arms crossed under my chest. Sasuke took a step towards me and held out his dark blue surfboard. He gave me a kiss before allowing me to walk towards the water. I turned back to get a good look at Sasuke and blushed slightly. That piece of cake was mine. Yummy. I sat on the board waiting for the perfect wave and smiled.

"PEACE OUT" I screamed riding a perfect wave and hearing the cheers of the girls. "Girl got skills" Naruto said to Sasuke who leaned back in his chair. I brought Sasuke his board but he grabbed my wrist instead. His leg was in between mine as he pulled me down into him. His lips tapped mine and backed away as if nothing happened. I smiled and stood back up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me. "Play with me" I chirped causing him to pick me up and throw me into the water.

"Sasuke" I said wanting revenge but he was no where to be seen. "Shikamaru where's Sasu-" I felt a tug on my leg in the clear blue water. It wasn't muddy or nothing. His hands cupped my face and kissed me once more before we both went up for air.

"Where are we exactly" I asked laying a towel out under the sun next to Sasuke's and laid down. He sat up leaned back, held up by his arms and stared at me. "Pikachu's island" he mocked and I made a funny face. My stomach growled but only I could hear it. "I'm hungry" I complained with a frown and looked up at him. His eyes were on the ocean and his face had no emotion. He didn't hear me so I poked his chest, "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh umm yeah" he said as if nothing happened. "Let's go get something to eat" he said standing up. I eyed him suspiciously when he held his hand out to me.

The plane ride back was simply boring I fell asleep in Sasuke's arms and when I woke up I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. 'Sasuke's room…' I thought looking around realizing he was sitting next to me in boxers and a white T-Shirt eyes focused on his TV. "When did you change me" I asked noticing I was only in his shirt. Nothing else.

I blushed slightly at the thought but he shrugged. "You are a deep sleeper" he said still staring at the TV. "Yeah because I dream of flying monkey's and chicken pot pie trying to take over the world" I said with a giggle. I hugged his side and looked at the TV where Billy Banks appeared and I stopped him from flipping it.

"Are you ready t work out" he said and I busted out laughing. "Spandex" I muttered and Sasuke looked at me as if I was crazy.

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG JUST GOT COMPUTER FIXED BUT I'll Try having more chaps out idk when since school starting but yea they'll be random like this... If you like REVIEW or not....


	12. back to school

HERE YA GO I hope you enjoy things should be a lot random so yeaaahhhhhh.

Oh yeah my disclaimer is me own nuthing but AMAYA and the random dream since i dreamt it last night???

* * *

"Finally back to school" I screamed laying my back on the hood of Kakashi's car. "Come on we're late" he said tugging on my arm. "You know your birthday is coming up." I playfully hit his arm and we both began walking towards school. "YOUR LATE" Sakura screamed completely ignoring me. I gave a small wave to Sasuke as we were getting scolded. "Well truth is" Kakashi began saying scratching the back of his neck.

"LIKE oh my god we were like driving like and then this superstar totally stopped us and like asked for like directions to the like mall and like he was so dayum hot" I tried not to laugh but Tenten couldn't when Sakura bought it.

Tenten put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and then she glared at me. "YOU AND SASUKE ARE GOING OUT" she screamed and I bet the people in the classes near us could hear as well. I sighed when his fan girls burst through the door. "Not again" I sighed and walked passed Sasuke to the window. I opened it and sat on the windowsill. Sasuke had an amusing look on his face.

I swing my legs over and waited for them to run towards me. It was only a eight foot drop. I've jumped from higher how bad could it be. "EEP" I squealed as my jacket got caught causing me to fall into a bush. Apparently everyone ran to the window and looked down at me pulling twigs out my hair. Kakashi gave me a masked smile knowing I just wanted to jump out a window.

I slowly walked back inside when I knew the girls were in class. I opened the door to Kakashi's room and took my seat… "So we're playing dodge ball" I asked bouncing the rubber ball up and down. I smirked when Temari nodded. "Hell yeahhhhhhh this is going to be fun" I said as I stood next to Sasuke who just laughed causing his fan girls to be shocked and in awe.

"Go easy on them" he said pulling out bodies closer. "I will Sasuke-Kun" I chimed loud enough as Gai went over the rules. "BEGIN" he said blowing his whistle. I ran and got a ball before throwing it at Shikamaru who wanted to get out. "Thanks" he muttered while yawning.

"Amaya" Temari called and I looked back at a fuming girl with red hair. I quickly did a split and I heard guys cheer. Apparently the other team thought I was defenseless on the ground but by doing a back flip by both dodging and standing up. Sasuke looked amused when I jumped up and down with Temari over our victory and laughed at Naruto who LOST. "Let's go to lunch, let's go get some food, because I'm hungry, from kicking Naruto's tail" I sang slowly and annoyingly and then stopped.

"I also beat Kiba's" Temari couldn't help but laugh as I felt apparently Tenten jump on my back. "Neji won't give you a piggy back ride" I asked but she shook her head. "I didn't ask?" she said hopping off. Sasuke slid his hand into mine as we began eating. His thumb ran over mine in a soothing way causing me to smile to myself.

I noticed Karin's glare so I slid myself into Sasuke's lap. "I want you for Christmas Santa Claus" I said randomly and he smirked. "If you think you can handle me" he replied going to kiss my neck causing me to giggle. "I think I can" I moaned and felt the rage coming from Karin causing me to eye her and gave her a Sasuke smirk.

"You are devious" he whispered in my ear and I giggled. "That's why you love me" I whispered back and got up. Us four girl went to go dump our trays and were stopped by Karin and her 'gang'. "I thought I said stay away from SASUKE" she said crossing her arms over her manly chest. "You so ugly I don't know why he'd want you" she said when I ignored her.

"Look I ain't gonna go yo mama on ya but I will dis you like there ain't no tomorrow" I shouted and soon we were surrounded by people. "You so ugly Naruto can't even believe it" I said wanting to shout out the most random things I could think of. I didn't even listen to hers and waited for my turn.

"Your face is so ugly, Kakashi voluntary gave you his mask" I said hearing immature awe's. I turned to walk away and froze suddenly at what she said next, "Your so needy maybe that's why your parents are dead." I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. "Karin shut the fuck up" Sasuke said and appeared at my side. "Don't worry about it" I said my voice cracked a bit as I ran.

"AMAYA" his voice called out but I didn't want him to see me cry. I knew in the back of my mind it wasn't my fault but then again I thought it was. 'I just had to go to Hikaru's house' I thought running into an empty supply closet. My back hit the opposing wall and I slid down. I didn't want to have a birthday without them. Man losing your parents was harder but it hit me I was alone.

I breathed hard and couldn't move from my crying position. Sasuke opened the door but I didn't care. His arm appeared around me in a comforting way and I calmed down. "Am I considered a murderer" I cried out and he pressed my face against his chest. "Don't think that it's no one's fault" he cooed into my ear as I allowed him to wipe away my tears.

"Don't let that bitch get to you" he said and I chuckled a bit but stopped. "Sasuke-kun" I breathed as I smashed my lips against his. He didn't oblige and I thanked god. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and felt his reply with his groans. "I love you so much" I breathed as his hands slid up my skirt caressing my butt. It was strange but I liked it.

"How about tomorrow I take you somewhere special" he said tugging on my hair. "I'd like that" I said smiling and standing up. Do not ask me how, or what in the world but I pulled out a random wig and slipped it on with out him noticing. He stood up and stared at me. "Blue hair" he asked and I just smiled.

"Yeah like one of those anime shows except I don't have a triple D chest like some of them" I muttered bouncing my chest up and down. "They look good enough" he said reaching out to touch but I took a step back. "We're late for class" I called skipping down the hall having him chase after. Everyone stared at me as if I was an alien but I crossed my arms over my chest, swung my hips to the side and glared at Sakura.

"If you gone say something about my blue hair… look in the fucking mirror and notice that yours is pink" I laughed when she fumed with anger. After Jiraiya's torturing class the bell rung and I was soon kissing Sasuke goodbye and waving to the girls. "I heard about what happened" Kakashi said but I just smiled to myself, "Nothing Sasuke couldn't handle" I said leaning my head against my window and fell into my random dream.

_"HI STEWIE" I screamed at the football headed baby in front of me. "OH MY GOD YOUR HOT" Chris screeched causing me to walk backwards into Quagmire's arms. "SASUKE HELP" I screeched as him and Brian walked into the room. _

_"Dude why are you naked" he asked Peter who was laying on the couch. "For Amaya" he replied and I closed my eyes. There was only one person who could help. "LOIS" the red head ran in and laughed slightly. _

_"No one wants to save me" I said a frown on my features. "Alright" Quagmire said and I kicked him away. "Yeah well I'm leaving… Dream you later." _

_"SILLY RABBIT TRIX ARE FOR KIDS" I said and realized it was the leprechaun and he looked pissed… "Dayum my bad."_

* * *

**Tell me if you likey next chapter has I dont remember**


	13. ICE FUN

I fell to the ground, waking up in the process. 'He put me in the bed wrong' I complained realizing it was seven in the morning. 'Why don't you break the cycle, let love win' my phone began ringing but I don't know where it was. 'Cause you want him and you need him but you act like he's not there' "Hello" I sang out half sleepy and the other half loopy.

"I'll be over at eight thirty" his voice rang through my ears as a sweet melody. "Okay" I mumbled wanting to hear him talk. "oh make sure you dress warm" I began wondering what could we be doing?

"Okay I knew that since it's FREEZING OUTSIDE" I said exaggerating and laughing afterwards. "Just listen to me" he said and I shut up. "I'll let you get ready so I love you" he said and I tried not to drop the phone.

"Love you too, buh bye" I said my cheeks slightly red. I jumped in the shower and then out wrapped in my towel. Word for word I put on a pale blue long sleeve t-shirt, a white ruched rose corset, as weird as this word is I didn't make it up an ALGONQUINS ruffle skirt, underneath that leggings and jeans on top of that.

"KAKASHI HAVE YOU SEEN MY MOMS VICTORIAN LEATHER AND LACE WEDDING BOOTS" I screamed but hearing no reply I sighed. A knock came on my door and I opened it. "Thanks Sasuke" I said taking the boots from him. I closed the door and paused for a second. "Sasuke?" I asked opening the door again and he smirked.

"Here" he said holding out his Vans jacket to me and I slid it on. It made me moan softly at how warm it was. It was the most awesome jacket ever, it had thumb holes. "Hurry and put your shoes on" he said and I nearly tripped as I quickly put them on. "Done" I murmured and he led me out the house. He opened the passengers car door for me and I slid in. "You gonna tell me what we're doing" I asked and he handed me a pop tart. YUMMY. "It's a surprise" he said glancing over to me and I smiled. "

Just a little hint" I said running my hand over his shoulder. "No" he said flatly and I gave up. We stood in front of his house and he put a blind fold over my eyes. I followed where he wanted me to go, which was heaven only knows. "Sasuke where are we?" I asked again feeling us suddenly stop. "I said it was a surprise so" his body went behind mine and slid the blind fold off. "WOW" I mumbled in amazement as I looked out to the frozen pond, "It's gorgeous."

"Naruto and I use to come out here as well as me and Itachi" he said as if it was a horrid thing. "Why do you not like your brother" I asked sitting at the edge of the dock. He sat next to me and shrugged. "I'm always compared to him I guess" he muttered under his breath and I giggled a bit. "What about your father I haven't met him yet" I said eyes wondering across the frozen wonder. "He's the one that compares me the most" he said opening up to me.

"Come on" he said and I noticed a bag on the other side of him. He pulled out a beautiful pair of ice skates and I dropped my mouth in awe. "No way" I said and put my leg in his lap. "You've done this before right" he asked and I nodded. "When I was younger I would wait outside for Kakashi to come and take me to practice" I smiled at fond memories and he grabbed my other leg. "He always use to hold my hand through everything" I said staring back out over the pond.

He must've put his on faster than he did me because he held out his hand to pull me down. He grabbed my waist and helped me stand. "Well I'll hold your hand instead" he said blushing and I grasped it fast. "Come on" I said and we were off. "Can you do any tricks" he asked and my eyes lit up. I skated around a few times and closed my eyes. I felt my body spin… I was doing an AXEL. To some people who don't know what that is google or youtube it. He clapped as I skated next to him. It felt like we were there barely minutes because we were having fun. His but connected with the ice a few times but I didn't laugh. "You hungry" he asked and I noticed I was starving. "Yeah" I said and he helped me back up on the dock. I realized the pond was hidden in tree's in his backyard.

"Hi mom" he said opening the door. "Is this Amaya" she said and my face darkened a bit. "Nice to meet you Amaya darling you can call me mom everyone does" her hand met mine and I nodded. I felt happy that I could call her mom for some reason but it would be weird. "Okay" I said and released her hand. "Honey your father will be home next week" she said and he shrugged his shoulders. We both sat at the table sipping hot chocolate, and eating what ever was in front of us. I heard a beeping noise and I looked towards 'mom'.

"Honey there's a fashion emergency I have to fly to Hong Kong" she said and I watched Sasuke just shrug. "Hey lil'sis" Itachi said placing a hand over my head. "Hi" I said lowly and noticed Sasuke's bored look. "Mom's leaving for Hong Kong" he said to his elder brother and I noticed Itachi's smirk. "Well I'm going to Kisame's so I hope you don't mind being alone with a girl" he said and Sasuke didn't make anything of it. His eyes flickered over me when he left. I heard mom say goodbye and sorry and then a horn blowing signaling Kisame was here. Itachi was out the door as well. I was ALONE… In a big house… with my boyfriend. What possibly could happen.

"I should get going" I said but his hand stopped me. "Stay the night" he said hugging me from behind and moving my hair to the side of my neck. "I guess" I moaned out as he bit down on my neck. "Let's go see what's on TV" he said and he chased up stairs. I sat in between his legs sprawled out his hands entwined with mine. "No way" I said as the sex scene to Titanic came on.

"OH MY GOD" I said watching the hand trail down the window. I changed it when it was over and decided to watch the middle of Scary Movie Four. Haven't seen it in a while… good random movie. I turned around to stare at him and was caught off guard when his mouth gently pressed against mine. Dipping his tongue in my mouth, rubbing against mine. He felt all around my mouth as I turned my body to sit in his lap.

I quickly let go of the back of his head and took a deep breath. à FF à "You sure" I said standing besides his bed in one of his long shirts. "Yeah" he said holding the edge of the covers up for me. I slid my legs under the blanket. He laid on his stomach facing he and I did the same. I blinked four times after he whispered goodnight and dozed off into my dream world.

_"OMG it's Hannah Montana" Sakura squealed and I shoved my finger down my throat trying to throw up. She stood on stage flaunting off what she didn't have. Suddenly I stood on stage in a bunny costume. "What is up with bunny costumes" I said and realized Hannah tried singing me off stage. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T" I said and Jake Ryan appeared behind me. "MHHHHUNH" I tried pushing him off as he kissed me causing Hannah to get mad. _

_"S-SASUKE" I said and he knocked Jake Ryan away. "Yo yo yo wat up we in da club" a gangster Neji said and Tenten came up looking like a hoe. I backed away and realized I was falling. _

_"OUCH" I said when my ass came in contact with a ground. "Romeo Romeo where for art thy Romeo" I said and stopped. I walked to the castle window and stuck my head out. "Yo Romeo I'm coming down" I said magically jumping and landing on the back of a motorcycle. "YOU CANNOT BE TOGETHER" Karin screamed running after us in slow motion. I didn't even know what was going on in my own dream when we rode off into the sunset. "LOL" I heard Hinata scream wearing a nurse costume. _

_"LOL LOL LOLOLOL" I twitched my eye brow as she walked towards me as if she were a robot. "WE ARE CHARLIES ANGELS" I heard as the robot turned into Sakura. Temari, Tenten, and I were in bikini's and I stopped. "This is so cute I need to remember this when I wake up" I said to myself and they all froze. _

_We all turned as a platform rose spinning up from the ground and my mouth dropped. Shikamaru was in a bikini dancing in circles to 'milkshake'. His arms went all over the place rap dancing waving his arms around. 'my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard' I turned slightly as Choji was doing the same thing. I could never look at them the same again… What so ever… _

* * *

iYall people know i actually am imagining them doing that... You know when guys do that wierd fake dancing trying to copy girls. I just laughed my ass off thinkin bout it


	14. yeah

HEY HEY HEY I GOT THESE CHAPS DONE BUT DO NOT KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! DISCLAIMER ME OWNZ NUTHIN...

* * *

Monday passed with no hassle. JUST PRACTICE. The girls forced me to accompany them… Or was it the other way around. Oh well no one really care. "I'll be out in a few minutes" I said turning and running to Jiraiya's classroom.

I had tried conquering my fear. Knowing I would be joining them soon. My arm was yanked from behind and someone's grasp was yanking my hair while I was forced to my knee's. "WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed as Tayuya walked in front of me. "Sasuke-kun doesn't want you anymore" she said menacingly as she held a pair of scissors out.

"Yeah yeah what ever" I said and waited for the perfect timing. One thing I didn't suspect was one kick to my stomach. I coughed and she put her leg on my knee's and I tried to break free. "It's true bitch" she murmured handing the scissors to the dumb ass behind me. She let go of one of my arms which was her biggest mistake. I snaked it around grabbing Tayuya's ankle and managed to send her flying. She hit the wall with a thud and was knocked out.

I turned quick enough and covered my face so I wouldn't get jabbed in the face. I gasped as it came in contact with my left wrist. I moved my arm and the blade slid it's way down my arm. My right fist collided with her jaw taking care of her. I stumbled up and ran water over my arm washing away the blood. I wrapped paper towels around my wrist and heard my phone go off. 'A text from Sasuke' I thought sliding my phone open and reading. 'Come to Kakashi's room, got a surprise for you' it read and I didn't even think.

Only a couple more doors till I met my fate. I didn't say anything just stared in shock from the door already being open. My heart had completely stopped. Shattered. Dropped. Broke. Was torn to bits at the sight of Sasuke kissing Karin while she was groping his crotch. With no word I ran as fast as I could dropping his van's jacket at the door.

"AMAYA WHATS WRONG" Tenten gasped noticing my wrist and me crying. My sobs became harsher as I felt my breathing slow down. I gasped for air and realized I couldn't breathe at all. Hinata helped me into Temari's car and rubbed my back. "What's wrong" Temari asked when I could breathe.

"They j-jumped *Hic* m-me a-and that bastard" I had to take a breath my head was spinning. "kissing… f-feeling his man area..." My phone went off once again and I noticed Sasuke calling. I began crying again and Hinata noticed who was calling as I rolled my window down. We began pulling out and I threw my phone at his car. I honesty don't have no idea what happened next. When I awoke I was surrounded by the girls, Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade.

"Oh my grandbaby are you alright" she cried out and I managed a smile. I couldn't move my arm either because the bandages or all the monitors and IV's plunged into my arm. After an hour of asking questions three people left the room and soon I was surrounded by the three girls small frowns on their face.

"Please tell us what went down" Tenten asked placing a hand over my own. "Karin's gang Tayuya and what's her face jumped me that's all" I said telling half the truth. Hinata stood up and my eyes wandered to her. "No it's not what happened between you and Sasuke" she said not stuttering or nothing. My eyes stung and my eyes were suddenly watering. "That damn BASTARD" I screamed wishing I could wipe my eyes. "Him and Karin were in Kakashi's room KISSING and she grabbed his crotch" I said gritting my teeth.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN BACK AWAY OR PUT UP A FIGHT" I finished noticing Temari clutching on a baseball bat like there was no tomorrow. "I'll kill them even that piece of dumbshit with a bird ass head" she said and I lunged myself at her falling off the bed, ripping the needles out of my skin and held onto her forearm.

"Please don't" I pleaded and she turned to look at me. "Fine" she said giving in and I don't know why I did that. "I'm just going to keep a low profile and avoid him" I said and changed as fast as lightning. "Wow" Tenten said mouth on the ground and I laughed. "Well you still up for the talent show this Friday" Temari asked and acted as if she was shredding on the guitar. "Hell yeah" I said and asked them to sneak me out. All it took was running at top speed.

"Well girls I'll see you tomorrow" I waved bye as the Taxi took me to the place I went the first place. "OMG what up Ronald" I said and slipped him a hundred dollars. "Nothing much same place" he said with a smile. I nodded and crawled up front. This dude was awesome. "BYE BYE CHICKADIE, pick you up tomorrow seven AM" he called sticking his head out the window. "BYE BYE MCDONALD YOUR HAMBURGERS RULE" I said holding up a peace sign.

I turned to my house and cut the lights on. A low sigh escaped my lips as I thought the whole day over. "Cry no more" I sang lowly coming up with lyrics for the next song I was going to write. I laid in my parents bed with a note pad and began to scatter down lyrics. "the thought of losing him" I mumbled and stood up.

My body walked to the complete music room at the back of the house and played around with a few beats. 'Music be my hot sex' I muttered wanting to practice for the talent show. I went through it four times. Once playing base guitar, electric guitar, drums, and randomly no music. As much as I dreaded it I was falling asleep.

I stood up and woke myself up. I was going to pull an all nighter. I soaked in the bath tub in FREEZING water. I watched my toes curl when hitting the warm air and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo.

"Oh yeah Strawberries and Cream" I called out into the emptiness of the house and realized I was alright being alone. "LALALLALALALALLALALLALA" I sang and heard an echo. "Damn I'm talking to myself" I said cursing at myself. I tried to cover my mouth up and then looked into the mirror on the ceiling.

"OHMYGOD I LOOK GOOD!" I stood up showing off my middle school bathing suit and sat back down and played with my rubber ducky. I called the little guy monkey peingin jr.! IDK why he's just so rubbery.

"This is going to be a looooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg night" I said breathing and went into the kitchen. Water led behind me and I smirked. I poured water on the tile and loved the chairs. I laid on my stomach and placed my feet on the ground. I kicked off and slid across the floor.

"Slippy slide" I screamed, yes this would be an extra long night.

* * *

Well please don't hate me just keep reading ^__^


	15. IDRK?

This chap makes no sense but thats why i luv it. Enjoy...... and ummm disclaimer all i own is what i own.... so yyyeeeeaaahhhh

* * *

"Where's Amaya?" Kakashi asked looking around and so did Sasuke's. "Hey Tenten you know where Amaya's at" he whispered to her but she gave him the cold shoulder. Tire screeching could be heard and everyone gazed out the window.

A taxi had spun in the grass slamming on the breaks. The drivers door opened and I fell out, my trench coat wrapped tightly around my body. My laughing could probably be heard from miles around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Sasuke screamed but I just stood there. "Ronald I'm having to much fun" I screamed mainly planning on getting detention.

The red head 19 year old got out and handed me a bag. I set it down on his car. It was a Walmart bag just to let you know if you were wondering. People began coming out as I slipped the blonde wig on that had a pink highlight on the right side of my head. I crawled on the hood of the car and giggled at my audience.

"Amaya what I this" he asked and I looked away ignoring him, rolling my eyes as well. "Hit it Ronald" I screamed seeing Tsunade outside shaking her head. I stood up and slipped the trench coat off as music started.

If you've never seen the green basque and fishnet that Avril Lavigne wore in her music video for hot you'd be drawn to me. All the guys cheered as Ronald handed me a microphone.

_Ah, ah, ah You're so good to me Baby, baby I wanna lock you up in my closet, where no one's around I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed. I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound. I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud. _

My body moved on its own feeling the glare from girls including Sasuke. I wasn't his and I'm sure tomake that clear when I pointed to random people… Guys in my audience and sang the line to them.

_Now you're in and you can't get out You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby, Baby You're so good to me Baby, Baby _

My friends were cheering yes the three that were there for me. I giggled as Tenten could match all my moves. I watched the video a million times a while back but this outfit was just hanging in my closest.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in And I can show you all the places, you've never been And I can make you say everything, that you've never said And I will let you do anything, again and again _

As weird as this sounds Temari came up with the idea last night… When I called her at three am in the morning so she could smirk in victory. The perfect plan to get away from him. BY HAVING DETENTION!!!

_Now you're in and you can't get out You make me so hot Make me wanna drop You're so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me Baby, Baby You're so good to me Baby, Baby._

I swung my hips perfectly matching every beat that came my way. My voice the most powerful though. I was rocking out even if Kakashi was recording it.

_Kiss me gently Always I know Hold me, love me Don't ever go. _

He managed to stand beside Sasuke so I crawled to the top of the car and danced for the camera. If only I were famous or in my own story. I wouldn't mind being in a fan fiction.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah! _

My eyes were closed as if imaging the video in my head. Except she was wearing eyeliner. I didn't wear make up I had black rings around my eyes, I managed to stay up.

_You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. You're so ridiculous. I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me. _

My ass swung and I could hear Kiba howl and Kankuro cheer. Only because they were the loudest. Sasuke shot them death glares then stared me down. I glared back and that surprised him.

_You make me so hot, You make me wanna drop, You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe, You make me wanna scream, You're so fabulous, You're so good to me Baby, Baby, You're so good to me Baby, Baby, You're so good_

I waited for my punishment as I slid off the hood. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA" I said laughing sarcastically. "Damn if only she weren't going out with Sasuke" I heard multiple guys say. I smirked and the next words sent Sasuke in rage. "I'm single" I said as Tsunade the principal pulled me away. "What was that about" she asked and i shrugged my shoulders.

"Go to class" she warned and I stood up in protest. "WHAT NO" I screamed as she dragged me down the hall. "I want DETENTION" I said as she pulled me by my wig. "I'm wearing something inappropriate" I said with my back turned towards the class.

I didn't know so I went on. "I sang on a 19 year olds car on school grounds while school was going on, I MADE THEM LOSE THEIR TIME FOR LEARNING" she stared at me and sighed. "You want detention I know that so your not getting what you want" she said and I fell to the ground. "I met the Ronald when he drove me to MY house" I said and I stood back up.

"I'm TRANSFERRING SCHOOLS, moving back home… I can take care of myself" I screamed and heard an eraser drop. "Ka-ka-shi" I said slowly and noticed the hurt look in his eye. Tenten as well.

"DAMN" I muttered through clenched teeth. "I didn't mean that" I said near a whisper and turned to run but Tsunade stood there. "Please… Please I 'm about to break" I said my voice cracked and she looked SURPRISED. Shock written all over her face. "Oh dear" she muttered as I ran down the hall, arm covering my face.

"Why does she want to leave?" she asked and Tenten stood up. A finger pointed towards the Uchiha. Sasuke looked shocked as well. "WHY" he asked standing up and she crossed her arms. "YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD" she screamed and Sasuke glared at her. "SHE SAW YOU WITH THAT BITCH," Sasuke looked as if he had been struck with an arrow.

"WITH WHO, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" he screamed back and she stopped. "After those two sluts jumped her and bruised her stomach AND stabbed her wrist she went to Kakashi's room and saw you with that whore on YOU feeling you" she retorted and it was hilarious how everyone became small and looked back and forth.

"I DIDN'T KISS HER OR TELL HER TO GRAB MY DICK" he screamed and Sakura fainted. "YOU APPARENTLY DIDN'T BACK AWAY OR STOP HER MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE YOUR JACKET AND HER PHONE." Sasuke fell into his chair and looked as if he had just been shot or something. He didn't realize I saw, he really didn't cheat there was a reason he didn't back away.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO" I screamed as tears ran down my face. 'Why would I even say that' I thought wanting to kick myself in the face. I yawned a bit and fell on the ground in the closet I hid in.

* * *

AY ummm OK ignore me for know.... I keep it coming


	16. AwesumNameRight

Sorry for not updating I could give you a lot of reasons as of why i haven't written but short story short i dislike my life... Disclaimer DONT OWN NOTHING

PS YOu know who you are so i will be posting story for you ASAP..

Enjoy

* * *

Why couldn't I live in my own dream world? I wouldn't hurt anybody, not even myself. Somehow fate took its crazy path and now I was in a closet. _Trapped in a closet as R. Kelly would put it._ Ha ha … Ino wasn't trapped, I wish I was. ONLY I COULD MANAGE TO FALL ASLEEP IN A CLOSET. In an ACTUAL CLOSET I FELL ASLEEP. I couldn't get over that part. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and shifted my position. It was a guess that my cheeks were red from all the crying.

I began looking for my cell phone to check what time it was but I remembered memories that I didn't want to. How could he…I tried not to think badly of anybody but there was one thing I wanted nothing more to do. I stood up trembling but willingly walked out the closet.

The bell rang and as if on cue Karen walked out. She smirked at me and I made no effort to make any faces. Bitch didn't deserve it. "I see you went missing cause of me" she mocked as people began crowding around. "Fight fight" they chanted and I smiled. "I'm not going to waste my time fighting you, I don't deserve any of this and I can't believe I was the one who fell in love and ended up falling, it's just another disappointment in my life" She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You're such a whiny baby, you think your life is so horrible" I interrupted her by laughing. "It is" I turned to walk away ignoring everything around me. Maybe it was time I thought about my life to be truthful. I lost my parents, I lost my grandma, I hurt everyone I love, everyone I love ends up hurting me in some magical way. It's just the way life goes.

I put most the stuff in the past, I moved on. Being hurt again just makes me remember the other scars that were left on my heart. His eyes brought me back to reality and for a second I forgot everything.

I knew I still loved him but with a passion. I had no clue why I didn't hate him. WHY COULDN'T I HATE HIM? Why did it hurt to run away from him, even when he screamed my name, ran after me and took me into his arms? My hand came in contact with his face and my mouth was left open as if I was surprised at myself for smacking him. Everything was spinning so fast, I ran past Tenten watching her worried expression fade away.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep" I whispered to myself. I straightened the bottom of my Avril Lavigne costume out. I honestly didn't know where I was going but it was far away from school. Away from people. I was very happy with where I was going… McDonald's!

My eye's burned at the sight of my ex boy friend the one who made me paranoid about being alone. I laughed a bit when my ex bff stood beside him and looked miserable. I kept walking; I could find better things to do. Which is why I found myself in a hair salon?

"Hello how may I help you" a tall chick asked me walking me to the lifty chairs. "Can I cut my hair in dramatic layers, keep my long hair the longest layer, and dye it" she nodded and I gave a slight smirk, "What color babe" she asked getting a pair of scissors. "That's for you to decide." I put my life in this woman's hands, she wouldn't disappoint me… I hope not, the only way she would is if she actually made me bald. I'd be a little upset. Just a little. It took two hours to actually finish everything.

I felt a tad bit better staring at a different me. I loved the random PURPLE and blonde streaks. I WANTED PEOPLE WHO KNEW ME TO FREAK OUT. I am old enough to do stuff like that and since I have no parents and I knew Kakashi wouldn't really care. . "Your hot" a guy complimented after I paid for everything. "I try" I said laughing and blowing a kiss. I walked into a cute store that sold rocking clothes. My mind went on a cute clothes rampage and I had to buy whatever I wanted to at that moment. Grey skinnies, a nice slim purple top, and stilettos.

In case you're wondering I am telling the story in fast because something happened that I would not have expected, probably not you either. I walked back home… my home with Kakashi and noticed no one was home. It was dark and gloomy. A shot of déjà vu hit me and I shook my head. As if on cue the answering machine began beeping saying we had new messages.

My body trembled as I stared at it. I gently pressed my finger to the button and began listening.

_'Hey this is Sasuke look I'm sorry, I really am I just really need to talk to you to tell you what happened'_ I sighed but kept listening.

'_It's me again I'm coming over even if you're not there I just really need to tell you what happened._' The next message got to me.

'_Hey I'm almost there so please just-'_ a loud crashing sound was heard and my heart hit the ground. I kept listening. "oh dear lord" I whispered hearing the sound of peoples screaming and ambulances. "SASUKE" I screamed as if he was near me. No matter how much I hated him at the moment I found myself crying as I began running out the house, forgetting to close the door and even look behind me. I couldn't stand to see another person slip away from my life. I wanted so bad to know if he was alive.

Car made me paranoid for the quickest second; I wouldn't want to drive when I was the legal age. I wanted to know he was alright, I didn't want the last thing I remembered about him was me actually smacking him.

* * *

I'll try to update soon let me know how you like it though SOrrY so SHORT

X_x's&O_o's Kori killer


	17. WHY because!

Here's another chapter=] I'm trying to update more often so i'll have one or two chaps up a week.

Disclaimer... Same AS every other chap.

ENJOY

* * *

Like most hospitals, Konoha's was dark and scary like. I walked up to a _young teen blond_ nurse. She popped her bubblegum and looked up to me, slipping a pink cell phone out of site.

"How may I help you?" she asked as if I was a bother. "Do you know what room Sasuke Uchiha is in?" She seemed interested by my question. "And you are?" I rolled my eyes this girl wanted it. "His girlfriend!" I remarked suddenly feeling embarrassed by my response. "You" she mocked and I began popping my knuckles.

"Are you Amaya?" a very attractive doctor asked and I felt myself nod. "Y-yes" I took a gulp feeling his arm on my shoulder guiding me through the cold hallways. "I got a call from Mr. Uchiha's family that you were allowed to see him.

I felt calm, anybody who looked at Mr. Raito, which I found out to be his name, was that he was strong, and very handsome. He was very mature, and I could tell he was a flirt, it was probably not meant but he was.

Room 1408 was his room……

Not really just wanted to say that……..

It was actually 231…

The blinds to his room were shut so that no one could see him and the door was closed. I wanted to run in but he still held me by his side.

"I will warm you he might look scratched up and he might not even gain consciousness." I nodded still unable to find words to even say. When he said go, I wanted to but my feet were heavy and I knew if I walked they would drag me down. I forced myself to walk and I reached for the doorknob.

My heart was pounding in my chest, especially when I caught a glance at his attractive face. White pillows really brought out his hair; I mean seriously that was stupid of me to say. He was COVERED in bandages. He had one wrapped around his forehead, several around his arms, and the rest of his body was under the pale green blanket.

I cried softly, I was horrified, at least he wasn't dead. I sat in the chair set next to his bed, easing myself down slowly. Not ONCE taking my eyes off of him. I hesitated but willingly took his hand in my own, shivering at how his hand was warm.

"I'm sorry" I whispered talking even though he couldn't hear. I repeated it more than once before lifting myself halfway on the bed lifting my knee beside his waist. He looked calm in a way; like he wasn't bothered by anything. I threw my other knee up straddling him completely.

My mouth pressed to his and I felt somewhat hopeful. Was this considered RAPE? And another question being, was I even allowed to be doing that. I felt weird trying to get him to wake up. My back stiffened when Itachi's voice cut through the silence.

"I heard what happened." he said and I gave a long sigh, turning my head to look at him, not moving off of Sasuke. "Do you still love him" he asked and I frowned. "Didn't you notice I changed my hair?" I asked avoiding the subject, but at the same time running a hand through my damp hair. "Amaya, do you still love him," he darted at the subject and I kept rambling about my new hair and clothes. "Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say!" I said somewhat frustrated, "The truth." "YES, Yes, yes I FUCKING LOVE HIM I HAVEN'T STOPED SINCE I MET HIM, there, even though he broke my heart and I'm kind of use to it" A long sigh escaped my lips and I turned back to face _him_ at the same time realizing I was crying… and he was awake.

"S-Sasu-ke" My head began feeling dizzy but I pushed that out of the way. "Why did you do that" I asked wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

He forced his hand that didn't have IV's and wiped my other eye from tears. "Do what?" he asked below a whisper. "Hurt me?" Itachi began walking to the bed, slowly and as if he was gliding. "Amaya, I didn't…?" he replied with taking his hand back, thinking of words that couldn't come to him.

"We're gonna go back to the house you should be getting out soon." Itachi began saying helping me off of his younger brother. "I should go home" I tried saying but he flashed a warm smile. "You two can have a nice talk without any interruptions" he said leading me towards the door.

I turned and gave Sasuke one last glance to see him already staring at me. "You do look amazing" Itachi said and I tried not to laugh. "Thank you big brother" before I had time to laugh I heard that caused me to turn. "I AM SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND" Karen screeched to the blond who looked like she was about to argue back.

"I was lying when I told you I wouldn't fight for him" I yelled loud enough for her to hear managing to get out of Itachi's grip. "Who the hell are you" Karen yelled walking up to me. "The same person you tried jumping in the schools bathroom" I remarked and I was about to swing. It took her a moment to realize who I was.

"Amaya?" she asked and I actually felt embarrassed, was it that much of a change? "Naw dip" I remarked rolling my eyes. "Oh well I'm ready to kick your ass anyways." She stated and began walking towards me. Itachi was quick to step in front of me and start talking, "even though I believe my little sis could take you, I can't let you harm my bro's girlfriend."

I watched her face redden as he took my hand and guided me out the hospital. Not too long ago was I in the same position. "You hungry" he asked and I shook my head as he unlocked the front door to his MANSION.

"You sure" he asked again and I let out a small sigh followed by a smile.

"Would you mind if I laid in Sasuke's room and tried to go to sleep?" he smiled but shook his head no, "Not at all." "The thing is would you mind if I went to one of my friends house… I won't be back soon if I go." "Go ahead I don't mind" I waved him off and realized I was alone and didn't even care. If I remembered correctly His room was up stairs.

I smiled slightly opened his door and tripped taking my heels off. I moved his blankets up so I could slip under them. I moaned at how warm it made my legs, what a temperature difference. Soon enough I was asleep.

Way before I could click the power button on his TV remote I was off into a dream where there was nothing but me sitting in a white room having my hair brushed his mom.

* * *

Leave some reviews =] nd let me know how it was.

KORIKILLER wuz here


	18. Uhn tiss BABYY

FINALLY HERE YOU GO

* * *

I gave a small yawn and found myself sitting up from my comfortable position. My mind was elsewhere as I sat in a big lonely bed. A few minutes went by before I delicately ran my hands over the smooth silky blanket.

I missed him.

No doubt about I wanted him badly. A low groan let my lips as my feet touched the ground. I hadn't expected the cold to shoot all the way up my spine. I had no clue what I was going to do so I just sat there.

I looked around his room but stopped to look at a picture of us from when we went to the Uchiha island. My eyes wandered from that to the other side of the room and I felt my heart sink in.

"Sasuke' I whispered falling on my knee's. I crawled on the floor to the door which he had his back against. He looked stressed in a way but calm as well. I sat in front of him embarrassed but amazed.

I leaned forward closer to him wanting so much to press against him for warmth but I just sat there. The scratches on his cheek looked almost non visible but I ran my thumb over them gently. He must've thought I was still mad at him so he slept across the room on the floor.

"Uchiha" I called out. His eyes slowly opened but when they did he just gave me a blank look like at the hospital.

My eyes watered and I tried to hide it but I couldn't, "You're okay, I'm so glad." His expression changed in under a second as his arms wrapped my waist and pulled me into him fully to where there was no room between us. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating against my own.

"I'm so sorry" he cried laying his head on my shoulder, still squeezing me as if his life depended on it. I was speechless… I backed up a little and cupped his face with my hands. I stared into his eyes for a moment and roughly pressed my lips against his as if claiming him.

"I never meant to hurt you" he breathed so that I felt his mouth brush against mine while he talked. "Just don't scare me like that ever again" I said. "Promise" he replied by kissing me just as dominant as I had. My tongue left the presence of my mouth and into his, entering his territory.

While our tongues played I hadn't realized that I had ground my hips while atop of him. Him groaning knocked me into reality causing my face to redden. "I'm sorry baby" I cooed into his ear. His hands firmly held onto my lower waist as he stood up.

I wrapped my legs around him firmly as he carried me to the bed. A knock came from the door and we flew ten feet apart. He gave me a quick smirk before saying yeah. "Mom and dad will be home in ten minutes" Itachi informed causing Sasuke's back to stiffen.

"Okay," he yelled and sat on the edge of his bed with his hands folded hunched over. "You alright?" I asked crawling on the bed behind him. "No," he said but moaned lowly when I began getting the tension knots out of his shoulders.

"Want me to leave?" was the next question I asked out of common courtesy. "No." was his sudden reply. "I won't then" I whispered placing a kiss on visible skin on his neck. "Thank you," "No problem, my love."

He turned around slightly facing me so that I could see his face perfectly, or in a better way basically. He gently pressed his lips to mine and I wanted so bad to melt in his arms and not be interrupted.

***

I was dressed in my regular entire. Pair of white skinny jeans, button up black shirt, white under shirt, black heels, yup same old same old .

He held out his arm for me to take as we left his room. He paused and backed me into the wall causing a small grin to appear on my face. "Boy why you so obsessed with me?"

"ha ha funny." A laugh escaped my lips and I nodded, "I know!"

"I have a question?" he asked and I shut up immediately. "What would've happen if we weren't interrupted?" I paused and gave a low smile that was meant for me only. "I don't think we would've stopped."

I'm not one to be known as whore but I slid my hand down his chest and wound up pressing my mouth against his neck.

"Glad to see y'all took my advice" Itachi informed walking past us causing me to pause from my position and look to the older male. "But of course older brother" I replied snuggling my nose into Sasuke's neck.

"Just so you know," he began whispering, "I don't get along with my parents that much." "Don't worry, I completely understand PLUS I ALREADY MET MOTHER DEAR." I informed entwining my hand in his own. He gave a small laugh and I just stared at him.

"I love you" he smiled back and repeated my words. He guided me down the stairs and I just realized his parents were already seated at the long table. His mother looked so young when she sent a smile in our direction. "Good evening" she said as Itachi walked in behind us.

My eyes curiously went to Mr. Uchiha's and I was astonished by his looks, for a man in his 40's he looked 29 or so. "Honey this is Amaya Kimura" mom informed causing a blush to rise to my cheeks. "Nice to meet you" he said and I gave a simple reply. "Please take a seat" He said and I made sure to sit next to Sasuke. The food smelt amazing and as the first course was served his father decided to strike up conversation.

"How are all of you doing in school." "A's" Itachi said leaning back in his chair. "A's" Sasuke said after and I noticed everyone looked at me as soon as I took a bite of something. I used a napkin to cover my mouth and reply, "Same."

"Sasuke you're following in your brothers footsteps I see" Mr. U said and I felt my love squeeze my hand. Sasuke replied nothing and I just stared over at him with a small smile to cheer him up. "There is one thing else" he informed and I never took my eyes off the Uchiha next to me.

"You need to be more responsible like your brother though he never got into a car accident when he was your age." Sasuke stood up gritting his teeth and left the room. "Their two different people?" I said causing everyone to look at me. "You have no right to say anything in this matter, they are my sons.."

I nodded in agreement at the last part. "I agree they are your sons." I replied and watched Itachi stand up as well. "You should stop comparing us because we aren't the same person like Amaya said." I looked to him with a frown and he gave a small nod.

I gave a sigh and walked out the room, and the front door. "Sorry" was his first words when I closed the door. "Don't worry bout like I said before" I sat in his lap giving him a small kiss before saying anything. A long silence passed by before the words "Let's go to my house" slipped out of my mouth.

It just so happened we both knew Kakashi wasn't going to be there, and the blush on his face was visible.

* * *

^///^ REVIEWWWWWWW if u want moreeeeeee


	19. Lemonnn

Sorry. I do not own Sasuke. Everyone who reads this hsould know who does though. Sorry once again. Sorry it took so long. well Umm heres the lemon.

* * *

"How sure are you about this?" Sasuke asked me once again as his body hovered over mine. We were on my bed in a passionate make-out session it was different because we intended to go further this time.

"Sasuke," I whispered as my hands held his cheek. "I'm more than sure about this. I love you and more than anything I want to show you how much,"

"I love you, too," He whispered as I watched the expression on his face soften before he leaned down to kiss me again.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle as his hands tangled themselves in my hair while my hands slid under his black and white plaid shirt.

The intensity of our kiss quickly increased as my lips moved against his slowly.

There was no hurry to our kisses as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me.

We had all night – a night hopefully with no interruptions because Kakashi was out– to kiss each other, to hold each other close, and to show the other how much we loved each other.

My want and need to have Sasuke in a way I hadn't before quickly intensified. I needed to feel his bare skin on mine, I wanted to look into his eyes as we held each other close, and more than anything I wanted to share such an intimate moment with him that I had never shared with anyone else before.

I caught him by surprise when I suddenly pushed my hands hard against his chest, which sent him falling back on my bed and I was now the one hovering over him.

I couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on his face as I leaned down and kissed his slightly swollen lips.

I didn't waste any more time and went to work on the buttons of his plaid shirt and unbuttoned them quickly.

As I unbuttoned the shirt I laid soft kisses on the newly revealed skin of his torso and chest. After unbuttoning his shirt completely I grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled him towards me, which caused his back to rise off the comforter of my bed just like I planned.

I began to pull the sleeves down his arms and once it was completely off I threw it hastily across the room.

I watched his eyes intently as his hands ran up my thighs, my sides, my arms, and up to the collar of my button-up before he started unbuttoning it. He unbuttoned my shirt completely before he pushed the shirt down the length of my arms.

I continued to watch him as he looked back just as intently at me, while he bit his lower lip. I found myself blushing because of the way he was looking at me.

I was only left in my pants and lace bra.

I waited in anticipation as I watched him lower his head to the crook of my neck.

I instantly felt his soft lips on my right shoulder and I moaned in approval.

He slowly pushed the straps of my bra off my shoulders. His lips moved from my right shoulder, across my collarbone, and to my left shoulder before his lips skimmed up to the soft skin of my neck as his hands slid up from the small of my back to the back clasp of my bra.

"Hurry, please."

He pulled his lips away from my neck and looked into my eyes as he pushed the straps of my bra down my arms until it was tossed on the floor.

"You're beautiful, Amaya," He whispered softly, but the words screamed out to me. I was still smiling widely as his lips re-connected with mine.

I tore my lips away from his and began to lay soft and sensual kisses on his neck and down his chest.

My hands, which were previously wrapped around his neck, lowered to the waistband of his jeans. I began to unbuckle the belt that was keeping his pants around his hips and in the next moment I pushed his jeans down his legs until his boxers were fully exposed to me.

As he kicked away his pants away from his legs my hands wrapped around his neck again. His eyes met hers again as his body hovered over hers and he lowered me back on the soft, blue comforter.

"God, Amaya you are absolutely beautiful,"

Before I could even get my thoughts together to form some kind of response I felt his lips on my collarbone before they continued down to the valley between my breasts.

His hands, which were previously running down my sides, unbuttoned my jeans as his lips kissed my hipbones. I assisted him in taking my jeans off as I lifted the lower half of my body off the bed, which allowed him to quickly slide my pants down my legs and my ankles.

"Amaya?"

"Yeah," I replied softly as I leaned my head into his hand.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" He asked yet once again.

"Yes," I replied as I held onto his wrist. "Uchiha Sasuke, I love you. I'm positive that I don't want to wait any longer, I almost lost you and it scared me to death, I am positive that I want nothing more than to make love to you,"

"How positive?" He asked and I knew he was only joking.

"Shut up," I laughed as I raised my feet off the bed and hooked my toes around the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down his legs until they pooled around his ankles.

After kicking off his boxers he softly kissed my nose and bunched the material of my underwear in his hands before he slid the lacy material down my legs.

His hands found mine and he laced our fingers together as he pinned my hands above my head. He kissed my chin softly before he positioned himself at my entrance and he slowly guided himself inside of me.

"You're so tight," He growled.

My eyes shut closed and I held my breath. Holy shit, talk about pain.

"You want me to wait?"

Shaking my head no, I gasped out, "Just keep going."

His thrusts started out slow and gentle – neither of us willing to rush our time together. Our kisses became more desirable and more passionate and he only pulled his lips away from mine when he knows that we both need air.

"Are you okay now?" He asked me as we both breathed heavily.

"I'm fine," I answered. "More than fine," I assured him.

I throw my head back further into the pillow as the speed of his thrusts become faster and more frantic.

"Sasuke," I moaned a few seconds later.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Kiss me," I requested and he planted his lips on mine almost instantly. We swallowed each other's moans as he continued thrusting into me and I lifted my hips off the bed to meet his every thrust.

His thrusts become fast and hard as to bring us both to our peaks – particularly mine first. He watches as I find my release.

My eyes are squeezed shut and my mouth is slightly open as I moan loudly and my walls tighten around him.

My eyes stay closed shut for a moment as I smile and wrap my arms around his neck before I find the energy to grind against him to bring him to his own release. My movements are fast and hard to where he quickly finds his own release.

With all his might he tries not to, but he ends up collapsing on top of my body. I could care less as I tangle my fingers through his hair as we both breathe heavily, while we wait for our rapid heartbeats to slow down to a steady rate.

Once he finds the energy he moves off of my body and lays his back on my bed only a few inches away from me. I immediately turn to him and lay my chin on his chest.

Before I could say anything, I notice he's smiling at me.

"What?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"That's the best way to start your birthday isn't it?"

"What?"

"Happy sixteenth birthday Akira," his mouth is on mine before I have a chance to look around my room.

I looked at my alarm clock, then calendar, then alarm clock again before I laughed, "I guess you're right."


End file.
